Twelve One Shots of Christmas
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: As the big day draws closer, Larry and the exhibits alike find themselves rushing to prepare for the holiday food, gifts, and family. Christmas shopping, sleighing, decorating, mistletoe, gift giving, and even a visit from the jolly fat man himself. Or is that Larry...? And why is the tree on fire? And what does one get a cowboy for Christmas? And why are lights so hard to put up?
1. The Art of Christmas Shopping: Day 12

_12 Days 'Til Christmas..._

Larry sighed as he looked down at the list he held, trying to ignore the bustling of the people around him, all intent on finishing their shopping as quickly as possible. He wasn't one for shopping. He didn't like the crowds, the impatient cashiers, the annoying sounds of children's tantrums, especially the fact that Nicky couldn't seem to stay in one place for more than a second before he spotted some toy to check out. As great as Christmas was, sometimes he questioned if it was worth it.

"Nicky!" He yelled, tapping his fingers on the cart handle impatiently. "Hurry up! Or we're leaving!"

"Okay okay!" Nicky said, scampering back to his father.

Larry sighed in a exasperation. He looked down at his list. "Nicky, please. You need to stop running off. We don't have a lot of time. I need to get to work soon-"

" _Avengers! Assemble!"_

Larry froze, glancing around to find the source of the voice he heard.

" _Avengers! Assemble! Avengers-Avenge-Avengers! Assemble!"_

Larry clenched his fists, crumpling the paper as his eye began to twitch. If he heard that thing one more time….

" _Avengers! Assemble!"_

With an angry shout, Larry knocked the Captain America action figure off the shelf, not even flinching as it shattered on the floor. The people around him froze, watching him with judgemental expressions before continuing on their way, too busy handling their own stress to pay much attention. Nicky looked from his father to the broken toy, then back again. Larry sighed.

"I suppose you wanted that?" He asked.

Nicky shrugged, nudging the shattered figure with his foot. Larry sighed again.

"We'll see." He said, pushing the cart onwards. He then glanced down at the now ruffled list. "Okay. First; Ahkmenrah. Any idea what he'd like? What about that?"

Nicky turned to look at the decorative vase. He then shook his head. "That's too boring."

"Well, what do you suggest we get him?" Larry asked impatiently.

Nicky walked over to the board games, and after rummaging around the shelf, pulled out a boxed up chess game. He walked back over to his father and set it in the cart.

"You're giving him that?" Larry asked, raising an eyebrow. When Nicky nodded, he just shrugged.

"Who's next? Atilla?" Nicky questioned, peering over to look at the list.

Larry nodded. "I was thinking maybe a blanket or something. You know how he likes those."

It was true, Larry thought to himself, shaking his head in wonder. The strong, tough Hun had a soft spot for collectable, designed blankets. Larry wasn't sure, but either the Hun had a taste for stiched fabric, or his exhibit was too cold.

"I saw a nice wolf blanket down that aisle," Nicky said, pointing back the way they came. "I'll go get it."

Larry gave his son a small nod, and as soon as he was out of sight, Larry bolted. He ran to the other side of the store, before rushing into the sports aisle. He glanced around at the shelves, before smiling when he saw what he was looking for. He reached out and took the skateboard in his hands, smiling like a drunken polar bear. He'd been looking everywhere for the gift, and now he had it. Nicky would love it for sure.

When he heard running footsteps a few halls down, he quickly hid the skateboard beneath their coats, and turned with a smile as Nicky ran up and threw the blanket in the cart. He then stood panting, leaning against a bike display.

Bad idea.

With a startled yelp Nicky fell back, and Larry watched the bikes fall like dominos onto the floor. Nicky slowly stood up, his father helping him up. The night guard winced as an employee behind him cleared his throat.

"My bad." He said, quickly pushing Nicky in front of him as he hurriedly pushed the cart along as well. He looked over his shoulder as he turned the corner. "Merry Christmas!"

He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard a "Humbug" as he and Nicky walked away.

"Next we have Teddy." Larry said, looking down at the list. "He was pretty specific."

"What does he want?" Nicky asked.

Larry led his son over to a display case that held rather pretty necklaces and bracelets. He then waved for the attention of one of the employees, who pulled out a seashell necklace. He took it with a small nod of thanks before setting it in the cart.

Nicky frowned. "He wanted a necklace?"

"Not exactly," Larry said, pushing on to the next aisle. "He was having trouble finding something to give Sacagawea, so when I asked him what he wanted he said to get something he could get her. But then that would leave him without a gift, so…" Larry reached the next aisle and a rather large, and thick, book on animals native to North America. "We're going to get him something else. And then-" He went to the next aisle and grabbed a small, five dollar sewing kit. "We'll give this to Sacagawea, from us to her."

"Ah," Nicky said, not quite paying attention. He was looking at a small RV boat. An idea popped into his head, and he grabbed it, bringing to his father.

"For Jed and Octavius." He said, placing it in the cart.

Larry frowned. "What can they do with a boat?"

"That aquarium McPhee had installed in the water exhibit, with the fish. They can ride around them."

Larry glanced at the price and cringed. Thirty dollars was a little expensive…

"Come on, dad," Nicky said, a pleading look on his face. "It can double as a gift to me too! I can drive it for them!"

"Well….alright." Larry said, giving a smile of defeat. "I guess they deserve it. Although I'm sure Octavius won't be happy about Jed having another dangerous thing to play with. But he'll manage."

"As long as it's not a motorcycle, I think it'll be fine." Nicky said.

"Yeah." Larry replied, remembering last Christmas' gift to the miniatures. He had never seen Octavius so mad. In hindsight, giving something like that to a slightly reckless cowboy wasn't the best idea.

After grabbing a few things in preparation for Christmas diner, Larry and Nicky headed for the checkout. The end total had been about all of last week's pay, but he knew it would be worth it in the long run. He had managed to convince Nicky to use the restroom before they left, saying that traffic could make the drive to the museum longer. It was really just an excuse to keep him away long enough to pay for the skateboard.

They stepped out into the cold evening air, and Larry discreetly loaded up the skateboard into the trunk while Nicky got in and started the ignition. The night guard finished loading the gifts, making sure to cover his son's, and got into the driver's seat. He sighed as he momentarily held his hands over the heater, mentally taking a breath now that the bustling trip to the store was over. He didn't think he would ever want to come back. Next year, they could just make something.

He smiled at Nicky, ruffled his hair, and drove off down the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahkmenrah! Hey Ahkmenrah!" Nicky yelled excitedly, running off to the Egyptian's exhibit.

Larry followed casually, before making an abrupt turn into Sacagawea's exhibit. The young native woman looked up from her stitching and smiled a greeting.

"Hello, Larry." She said, placing down her handiwork.

"Hey." Larry said, giving a small wave. "Hey, can you wrap these for me?"

Sacagawea looked a little surprised when Larry dropped the bundle of gifts before her, as well as a few rolls of wrapping paper and some tape. She looked up at him.

"Erm, I hope it isn't a problem…" Larry stammered, realizing his rudeness.

"No, it is not a problem. I can do it." Sacagawea said, giving him a smile.

"Great. They're all labelled for who's who, and this one is Nicky's….could you wrap that one first and be discreet about it?"

She nodded.

"Thanks." Larry said. He quickly left the room, switching the bag he was holding behind him to his front.

He began his trek to his office, where he slipped inside, not at all surprised to see Teddy waiting for him.

"Here you go," Larry said, handing him the bag.

"Thank you, Lawrence." Teddy said, grinning. "I thought I was sunk."

"Nah." Larry said, shaking his head. "It wasn't that big of a deal. The necklace is from you and the sewing kit is from Nicky and I. Can you wrap them?"

"Of course." Teddy said, smiling again as he took the jewelry into his gloved fingers. It was perfect.

"Dad!" Came Nicky's voice from outside the door.

Larry sighed and opened it, sticking his head out. "I'm here, Nicky."

"Hey dad! Have you seen Ahkmenrah?" Nicky asked, panting as he skidded to a halt.

"I think I saw him with the minis, in the hall." Teddy spoke up, pushing past Larry to leave.

"Okay! Thanks!" Nicky yelled, rushing off down the hall.

He turned into the exhibit, and stopped beside the pharaoh.

"Hey Ahkmenrah! Hey Jed! Hey Octavius!"

"SHHHH!" Came three annoyed voices, and three pairs of glaring eyes.

Nicky frowned, and was quickly quiet. He noticed the miniatures were hiding with their backs to the bench, Jed taking little peeks behind the leg of the bench. Ahkmenrah was crouched on top of the bench, looking over it. Unsure what the hubbub was all about, Nicky shrugged and looked at the miniature exhibits. Both west and Rome were neatly decorated with tinsel and wreaths, and there was a tree in the center of each civilization.

Suddenly, Nicky turned his head to stare at the floor when he heard a small squeal at his feet. He looked down to see a miniature pig sniffing at his shoes, casually pawing the tile. He watched as Octavius sneaked up from behind the pig, and stood very still when he noticed Jed hiding with a rope behind his other shoe. With a shout the two closed in on the pig, wrestling it to the ground. The Roman held it down while the cowboy tied it up, the pig squealing its discontent.

"Alright Ahkmenrah," Jed said, taking off his hat and waving it towards his exhibit. "Take 'er away."

The pharaoh leaned down and took the squirming swine into his hands, before setting down inside a small, fenced off area, where a few cowboys were ready to untie and release her back with the others.

"What was all that about?" Nicky asked, bending down to talk to the miniatures.

"One of Jedediah's pigs escaped." Ahkmenrah said, looking up at the night guard's son. "We needed to catch her."

"Yup." Jed said, hands on his hips. He closed his eyes and licked his lips for a moment. "Christmas ham's always the best. Wouldn't ya say, Ockie?"

The Roman turned to look at his friend with a start. "Wha- oh, yes. Very good."

Jed smiled, and leaned against the Roman, resting his elbow on his shoulder. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Octavius shrugged. "Just...things."

"Ah." Jed said, smiling wider. He then his arm fall to his side. "I know what yer gettin' for Christmas."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I ain't tellin'." Jed said with a smile, before turning on his heels and heading to the remote control car. "You comin'?"

"Yes, Jedediah. I will just thank Ahkmenrah for his help…" When the cowboy shot him a thumbs up, Octavius sighed and looked up at the two larger people. "If Jedediah mentions what he might want for Christmas, please tell me."

"We will." Ahkmenrah laughed. "Now run along and have some fun."

As Octavius made his way quickly to the car when the horn was beeped impatiently, Ahkmenrah sat down on the bench next to Nicky.

"So," He said, ruffling the boy's hair. "What can I do for the Junior Guardian tonight?"

"I want to get a gift for dad," He explained, kicking his feet. "But I don't know what."

"Hmm…" Hummed the Egyptian, rubbing his chin. "What does he like?"

"Batteries and light bulbs." Nicky said, shrugging. "But they're boring."

"Maybe I can find him something."

Nicky shoot to his feet, grabbing the Egyptian by the arms. "TELL ME WHAT!"

"Okay, okay! I will see what I can do." Ahkmenrah said, releasing himself from the young boy's grasp.

"Thanks, Ahkmenrah." Nicky said, smiling. "I knew I could count on you."


	2. Let's Take A Sleigh Ride: 11 Days

_11 Days 'Til Christmas..._

It was a cold night, like all the others, and a fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. The moon was shining off the snowbanks, and everything outside the museum's heated walls was quiet, save for the occasional sound of traffic.

Inside, on the other hand, was hot, noisy, and crowded.

Everyone was getting ready for Christmas. The exhibits hung tinsel from their podiums, sometimes having to stop and shoo away playful animals who liked to play with the colorful, stringy decorations. Bells and ribbons were hung about every outcrop and mistletoe hung up beneath every entryway. There were also a few hidden cameras Larry had hidden to capture the cute, romantic moments of the other exhibits, and play them later on for laughs and giggles. But none of the exhibits were more festive than the miniatures.

The two leaders were engaged in a sort of...rivalry, of sorts. They were battling it out with ornaments and candy canes to see who was the most festive.

It was close.

The Romans had gone all out with their decorating. Lights had been glued to the shields of the soldiers, and their armour had been painted green to match their red tunics. The Forum was decorated with small strands of tinsel gathered from the larger displays, and the statue in the display was supporting a giant candy cane. The roads were decorated with pine needles, and, above the entrance to Octavius' barracks, was a small, bit loud, silver bell, which rung whenever the wooden door was opened.

The western diorama was also finely decked out. The women had knitted a few dozen sweaters for the cowboys, who paraded around like they owned the hall. The children all wore scarves and mittens, and the horses had been tattooed with washable paint, sporting such designs as snowflakes, snowmen, and gingerbread men. They also wore bells on their harnesses, and gold lights ran the length of the fences. And in the center, a branch from an evergreen, propped up like a Christmas tree and decorated until every green space was choked with color.

It was indeed a close match.

"Nice tree." Octavius said, crossing his arms in grudging admiration as he stared up at the centerpiece. "But not as good as my candy cane."

"Pfft!" Jed spat, swatting his hand. "It just reminds me of the sweet taste 'o victory."

"You think you shall win?" Asked the general, smiling. "I highly doubt your candied horses will gain you a victory."

"Oh yeah?" The cowboy retorted, hands on his hips. "That little bell 'o yours is the most annoyin' thing I've ever heard. It'll send the judges 'a packin' down 'ta my exhibit."

Octavius just stifled a laugh, causing his friend to frown.

"What's so funny?"

"It appears your decoration skills are just as bad as your cosmetic skills."

Octavius reached over and plucked a piece of green tinsel from the cowboy's blonde hair. Jed stared at it and glowered.

"Ya know what I think, Ockie?" He said, turning to the Roman.

"What do you think, Jedediah?" Octavius replied.

"I think I know how 'ta settle this dispute."

"How?"

A grin crossed the cowboy's face, and he turned to look out the window at the snowy parking lot. "We're gonna take a sleigh ride."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stage was set. The sleighs were ready. The time to battle for the "silver and gold" victory of Christmas decorations was upon them. Both riders stood ready, surveying the slope they had picked out for the competition. The snow was falling thickly, but this did not matter as both were wearing goggles and bundled in many layers. Below them sat the finish line, readily backed up by a crowd of both Romans and cowboys, eager to see which of their leaders would take the prize.

It was to be the race of the century.

"Gentlemen," Said a cowboy, bundled deeply inside his coat. "Are you and your partners ready?"

Octavius looked beside him at his second in command,Marcus, who nodded. Jed looked at his right hand, Will, who smiled. It was time.

"Right, then." Said the cowboy, rubbing his hands together. "The rules are simple; both teams start at the top of the hill, and are to make their way down. They'll be no pushing or bumping, and absolutely no standing on the sleighs. First to the bottom wins. Understood?"

Octavius and Marcus nodded, while Jed and Will let out loud yells of excitement, before taking their seats on the sleds.

"Are you ready, Marcus?" Octavius asked, looking over his shoulder at his second and friend.

Marcus nodded, and smiled. Might as well get it over with, eh?"

"Ready, Will?"Jed asked, casting a glance behind him.

"Let's do it!" Will replied, giving a thumbs up.

The cowboy in charge of the competition strolled between the two teams, and raised his hand in the air. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

And they were off.

It was a tall, steep snowbank, created by one of the plows that often came about in the parking lot to pack the snow away. Both teams were making excellent progress, and perhaps even enjoying the thrill of the fall. Even the overly cautious Romans seemed to be having a good time as they sped down the hill, Octavius steering at the front while Marcus acted as a sort of rudder and balance weight. Jed was also at the front of his, with Will behind him.

As both teams neared the center of the hill, they drew level with each other. Jed glanced beside him, and caught Octavius' eye as they drew level. There was fierce determination in both sets of eyes, and for a moment Jed was surprised at how competitive his Roman friend could be. He also realized that if he didn't win, he would never hear the end of it.

"Hey Will!" He called out, yelling over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Came the reply, slightly muffled by the wind.

"We need more speed!"

"You got it!"

Both cowboys began to lean forwards, using their combined weight to barter for less friction and more gravity. They slowly began to pass their Roman counterparts, who watched on in slight surprise at their gain in speed. Jed couldn't help but smiled, and he let out a cheer. Until he made his mistake.

Suddenly he felt the sleigh being ripped out from beneath him, and let out a cry as he felt his leg get caught beneath it. He saw the night sky above him as he rolled a few times, before finally falling heavily in the snow. A flash of light crossed his vision as he hit his head on the snow, and he lay still.

"Jedediah!" Octavius yelled in shock as he watched the two cowboys tumble from the sleigh. Unable to stop his own, he continued on to the bottom, crossing the finish line. But there was no cheering from the crowd in front of them.

Octavius jumped off the sleigh, running up the hill and sliding on the snow. Marcus followed, before breaking off to reach Will, who sat looking a little dazed, but relatively alright. But Jedediah lay still in the snow. Octavius finally reached him, and he collapsed beside him, rolling him over.

"Jedediah!" He yelled urgently, shaking him.

Silence befell the crowd, and for a moment Octavius felt fear move through him as he began to think the worst.

Then the cowboy coughed, before opening his eyes with a groan, shaking his head.

"Ockie…?"

"Thank the gods." Octavius said, letting out the breath he'd been holding. He helped his friend to his feet.

"What happened?" Jed mumbled, rubbing his head. He winced when he put pressure on his left leg, and took the offered support the Roman gave him.

"You leaned too far on your sleigh," Octavius explained, helping the cowboy limp down the hill. "From what I could tell, your leg got caught and caused to flip."

"Oh...is Will okay?"

"I'm fine," Came Will's voice. He and Marcus were already at the bottom of the snowbank, and they waved as their leaders approached. "That was some wipeout."

Jed nodded to show he'd heard the remark, and eased himself onto Octavius' sleigh, where he sat and caught his breath.

"You alright, gentlemen?" Asked the cowboy who'd started them off. He was followed closely by a young western boy carrying a large red ribbon.

"Yes," Octavius said, nodding. "We are all fine and well."

"Good." The cowboy then turned to the waiting crowd. "Then I pronounce the General Octavius and Centurion Marcus the winners! The prize goes to Rome!"

The crowd began to cheer as Octavius took the ribbon then cheered even louder when he handed one end to Jed, and they both held it high. Their teammates joined them, and together they basked in the glory of victory.

"Shall we be heading in now, Jedediah?" Octavius asked, looking at his friend with a smile.

"Yes," Jed replied, also smiling. "Let's do that. I'd like 'ta warm up."

With the help of Marcus and Will, Octavius pulled the sled back inside, leading the procession of still cheering exhibits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was close," Octavius said, supporting his friend as he limped back into the Hall of Miniatures. "Way too close for my comfort."

"Indeed," Marcus added in, walking on Octavius' other side. "It could have been a lot worse."

"Why'd ya do that anyways?" Will asked, walking on Jed's flank.

"Aw shush up, will ya?" Jed replied, casting a fake angry glare at his fellow cowboy.

Will just chuckled, and gave him a good natured punch in the shoulder.

"Oh...my...gods…"

"What is it, Marcus?" Octavius asked, turning his concerned gaze to his centurion.

Marcus pointed as the giant Dexter ran past them, carrying a half eaten.

"Was that...ours…?"

"Uh, Jed," Will said, pointing ahead of them.

Jed stared with a surprised expression at the charred remains of the tree that had stood in the middle of his exhibit.

Jed looked Octavius. Octavius looked at Jed. The Roman shrugged, and the cowboy burst into laughter, patting his back as the general, too, broke into laughter.

"I guess we both get the fail award, huh?" Jed said through laughter, shaking his head.

"I suppose so." Octavius said, smiling happily. "But for the record, I won."

"Nuh-uh!"

And thus began the tradition of trying to beat each other with Christmas decorations.


	3. To Decorate A Tree: Day 10

_10 Days 'Till Christmas..._

"Make way! Make way there!" Teddy's voice barked.

The exhibits gathered about in the main entrance area quickly backed up as the large tree was brought in through the loading dock. Attila and Larry struggled with the large plant, Larry silently ranting in his head about the tree duty falling to him that night. Then again, McPhee couldn't help it if he had a family get together and had to leave early. Larry just didn't want to put up with the stress of decorating. Not with all the exhibits around.

"It is beautiful," Sacagawea said, smiling at the fragrant green branches.

"Lovely tree." Ahkmenrah commented, marveling at the height.

"Do I get to help decorate?" Asked Nicky.

"It is nice, yes, it's big, and yes, Nicky, you can." Larry said, panting. He then looked around at the exhibits he'd chosen to help. Ahkmenrah, Teddy, and Sacagawea, as well as Attila,of course Nicky, Dexter seemed interested as well, and the two miniatures also wanted to help. Although Jed was incapacitated, but didn't tell how he'd sprained his knee. Larry had his suspicions, but it wasn't worth an argument. He smiled.

"Ahkmenrah, Teddy," He said, turning to the two mentioned. "Go down to the basement and bring up the boxes labelled _Christmas Decorations_. Sacagawea, Attila, start unfurling and settling the branches. And wipe the snow off. Nicky, put down the tree skirt, and sweep away any needles. Dexter...erm, why don't you climb up to the top and see the view?"

The capuchin chittered, then scrambled up the tree.

"And us, Gigantor?" Jed asked, looking up at the night guard with sparkling blue eyes of excitement.

"Um...you guys sit tight. I'll find something for you to do."

Both looked disappointed, but nodded and sat back on the information desk. Eventually they found their way over to the computer, and their laughter could be heard as they watched Santa fails on YouTube. Larry smiled, before turning when he heard a box being set down.

"I have tinsel," Ahkmenrah said, setting another box on top of the earlier one.

"I have the ornaments!" Teddy exclaimed, setting down the boxes he held.

"Great." Larry smiled, opening the box of tinsel. "We'll do the tinsel first, then the ornaments."

"I wanna help! I wanna help!" Nicky yelled, rushing over to his father. He took a large armful of gold tinsel, and practically threw it onto the branches.

Sacagawea giggled at the untidy decorating, and leaned over the boy on her tiptoes, showing him how to wrap it correctly. After a moment of careful observation, Nicky picked up on her technique, and was soon stringing up the glittering string-like decorations as if he'd been doing it for years.

Larry smiled, and as he began putting up the various history oriented ornaments, he let his hearing wander over to the miniatures.

"Why aren't we on the video site thingy?" Came Jed's voice, sounding slightly whiny. He loved YouTube more than anything nowadays, and when he got the chance to explore it, it was well received.

"I figured we should try something new tonight." Octavius' voice said. "So I have pulled up a gift website, so we can browse."

"What's the point of that?" Asked Jed, his voice tinged with impatient frustration.

"I figured we could just...you know...look through...see what is of interest...perhaps find something you would li-"

"Hey, lads!" Teddy said, stepping over to them.

The two looked up, and smiled at the president. Although Octavius' smile looked a little forced.

"Would you two like to help me with a few of the smaller ornaments?"

"Boy would we!" Jed shouted with excitement, leaping to his feet. He winced slightly as he was reminded the hard way of the injury he received the night before.

"I suppose…" Octavius said, hiding a slight eyeroll. He cast the computer a wistful glance and a small sigh as the website was closed, and then focused on decorating.

The president smiled, and allowed them to climb onto his hand. He then proceeded to hand them a few small bells, which they happily put up.

"Larry,"

Larry turned around to see Ahkmenrah standing behind him, looking a little uneasy.

"Something wrong, Ahk?" He asked, frowning.

"Well...no...yes…"

"What's the matter?" Asked the night guard.

The pharaoh sighed, and sat down on Rexy's podium, the playful dinosaur busy chasing around some of the other animals.

"I do not understand this tradition." He said, looking past the night guard at the tree. "I am unsure of how this tree decorating works. I worry that I'll put one of the ornaments in the wrong spot, and mess up the altar you're making."

"Altar?" Larry questioned, looking confused. He then cracked a smile, and put an arm around the Egyptian's shoulders. "It's not an altar, Ahk." He explained, chuckling.

"But...isn't it for your Santa-god?"

Larry couldn't help but laugh harder, and slapped his knee. "Ahk, we don't put up an altar for Santa Claus. And he isn't a god. Just a Christmas figure."

"But...what about the ritual sacrifice of milk and cookies?"

"It's not a sacrifice. And we can't do that here."

"Aha…" Ahkmenrah said. He was still unsure of the whole thing, but shrugged it off. "Can I help?"

"Of course. Here," Larry handed him an ornament which looked just like the Tablet. Most likely one from the museum's gift shop. "Put that one there...good….and that one there…."

As Larry guided the Egyptian, Teddy made his way around the tree with the miniatures, before accidentally bumping into Sacagawea.

"Oof!"

"Akk!"

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

Teddy stood up first, fixing his hat and looking at the box of ornaments they'd landed on. He quickly scooped up the miniatures in one hand, before helping Sacagawea up with the other.

"Are you all alright?" He asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Jed said, rubbing his sore leg. "Jus' landed on my leg…"

"I am fine." Octavius said, nodding once before wobbling dizzily over to Jed, looking over his leg. "It looks fine. You will live."

"Ya don't say?" Replied the cowboy sarcastically.

Octavius rolled his eyes.

"And alright, Miss Sacagawea?" Teddy asked, turning to the young Native woman.

She smiled softly, and nodded. "I'm alright." She then looked down at the box of shattered ornaments, and then at Larry.

"It's fine," Larry said, sighing slightly. "We have enough."

"Larry," Ahkmenrah asked, tapping the night guard's shoulder.

"Hm?"

"You forgot about this one."

The night guard took the golden star and looked at it, before smiling and handing it back to the Egyptian.

"I think you should do the honours."

"Really?" Ahkmenrah whispered, surprise in his voice. "I-I would love to."

Everyone smiled as the young prince made his way over to the tree. He turned to look at them, a smile on his face as he raised his arms up, about to place the star upon the tree…

"DEXTER!" Larry yelled.

"Hey! Dexter, no!" Teddy barked.

"Dexter, please bring that back!" Shouted Sacagawea.

"Dad! He took the star!" Squelled Nicky!

"Dexter! I was going to put that up!" Whined Ahkmenrah.

"That darned monkey!" Hissed Jed.

"I suppose I should have seen that coming." Sighed Octavius.

There would be no star that year.


	4. Mistletoe: Day 9

_Nine Days 'Til Christmas….._

Sacagawea smiled at the lights hanging up over her exhibit, and let a small sigh escape her lips. Nearby, her exhibit mates, Lewis and Clark, were arguing again about something, from what she could gather what color lights were suitable for Christmas. It was a silly argument and, try as she might to ignore it, her mind told her its opinion.

All Christmas lights were beautiful. But her favorite, were the ones that looked like dark blue icicles. She had seen them hanging outside a cafe' that was across the street from the front windows. Some nights, when she could sneak the glass open without Larry knowing, she would sniff the air and smell the sweet scent of gourmet cocoa from the same cafe', where, according to the sign at the front, was 'ALWAYS FRESH, ALWAYS WARM'. She wanted to try some one day…

"Sacagawea?"

The young native woman's face lit up and she quickly stiffened at the sound of the voice, and felt her heart flutter with excitement. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, tightening the small ribbon she had hijacked from the tree around one of her braids. She straightened her deerskin dress, and slipped on her moccasins.

"Teddy!" She said cheerfully, running into the main hall to meet him.

She laughed as he swept her off her feet, swinging her around once before helping her gain her footing. He was smiling widely, and his eyes betrayed the knowledge of some hidden secret. She had learned how to tell over the years, and this seeret seemed intriguing.

"Where are we going this night?" She asked, taking his hand into her. "Are we going to walk around the African Mammals hall tonight?"

"Well…" Teddy said, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "We could do that...or….we could walk around the block…"

"What?" Sacagawea asked, surprised by the idea. "Leave? The museum? Outside?"

"That's what I said, my dear."

Sacagawea thought for a moment, confused at where her gentle, wise love had gotten the idea of leaving the museum's safety. "Who convinced you of this?"

"I did."

The pair turned to see Larry walking over to them, his usual smile on his face. He stopped in front of them, his hands hidden casually in his pockets.

"My dear, Lawrence has decided to let us explore around the block and see the lights and other decorations." Teddy explained, smiling.

"Really?" Sacagawea asked, still not believing turned to Larry, careful to keep her excitement in check in case this was all her imagination. "You are going to let us out?"

"Of course." Larry said. He then pulled a few dollars from his pocket, and handed it to Teddy. "I trust you two. I know you'll stay safe and out of trouble if I let you go out. Besides," He turned his head to Sacagawea, and winked. "I heard someone wanted to try some hot cocoa...supposedly better than mine."

Sacagawea blushed. "Your cocoa is the best, Larry."

The night guard chuckled, and patted her arm gently, before placing a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "I know. But there's nothing wrong with exploring other ," Larry smiled at the two, who looked anxious and ready to go. "I have jackets in my office for you. Go on, and be back by midnight."

Both the president and the young Native woman ran off laughing, unable to contain their excitement. As soon as they'd left, two tiny heads peeked out from his chest pocket.

"Now what, Gigantor?" Jed asked, smiling widely.

"Now," Larry said, grinning down at them. "We do our part."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow…" Sacagawea breathed, looking around her at the scene.

There were people everywhere, and every building was covered in lights. They passed by inflatable snow globes and Santas, Christmas trees and lights displays. There was snow on the ground, and as they walked more snow fell in little flurries. The flakes tickled her nose, and when she went to swipe them away, her woolen gloves caused her to sneeze.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, my dear." Teddy said, pausing in his strolling stride to offer her a handkerchief.

"Thanks you," She said, lightly pushing it away. "But I am fine."

Teddy smiled, and led her across a crosswalk, towards the little cafe'. The headlights on the cars were dazzling, and the stop lights were flashing and glimmering in the night. There was no lack of the glare of lights, but both found them welcoming and, almost, soothing, as they replaced the bustle of the museum.

When they reached the sidewalk, Teddy led her along to the entrance of the cafe', where they stopped.

"Is this…?" She asked, disbelief and surprise on her fair features.

"It is." Teddy said softly. He stepped forward and held open the door. "After you, my dear."

Sacagawea smiled, and entered the warm, smokey smelling building, Teddy following from behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A little to the left…no...right...no no! Not right as in you did it right! I want you to move it _to the right_!"

"We're doin' the best we can Gigantor!"Jed yelled, slight annoyance in his blue eyes. "This mistletoe ain't exactly the lightest thing!"

Larry sighed, and looked up at the two miniatures above him. The two were standing on the small half inch of door frame, each holding tight to a small piece of rope, which they were using to maneuver the festive plant. Well, Octavius, mainly, since Jed was still sore from his accident. It should have been a quick, simple task, but Larry couldn't seem to make up his mind. And time was running out.

"Larry!" Octavius shouted, for the first time in a while sounding truly angry. "Can we PLEASE leave it here! It is too heavy to keep moving!"

"Just a sec, Octavius. I think it should go there-"

"LARRY!"

Both night guard and cowboy froze, slightly shocked by the Roman's outburst.

"Larry, please. This is too heavy a burden for two small men like Jedediah and myself to carry alone. If you make us hold this any longer, we shall surely fall, and could possibly get hurt. Or worse."

"Alright." Larry said, understanding the point. He looked up one more time. "There is good. Now stay back…"

The night guard leapt up, and smiled as the staple gun made contact in exactly the right spot. He then raised his hands to allow the two miniatures to step down. He set them down on the front desk, and smiled.

"Great. Now that's done. As soon as they walk in," Larry used his hands to mimic a kiss, causing Jed to chuckle a bit.

"I think they'll like the mistletoe, Gigantor." He said, grinning. "Actually, come 'ta think of it, it don't look half bad, does it Ockie?"

"Hm." Replied the Roman, a small frown on his face.

Jed turned to him, now frowning as well. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No."

"Ockie...you're a bad liar. What's wrong?"

"I do not like mistletoe." Octavius said flatly.

"Why not?" Larry asked, coming to sit down in his chair behind the desk.

'It…" Octavius sighed, bowing his head. "It reminds of the fact I am alone."

"Alone?" Jed asked, frowning deeply. "Ya ain't alone, Ockie. Ya got us...ya got me."

"I know I know. And I care for you and the others deeply. I just…" The Roman sighed again, sitting against the stapler. "Around the holidays...I begin to think of my family. They were not created along with me. Neither were the rest of ours. And the mistletoe reminds me….reminds me of how lonely I am. Of how much I miss them. They say mistletoe is lucky, and a sign of compassion and love, but I have stood beneath it before and gotten nothing but a cold, empty feeling. Like a winter's night."

"Oh…"

Jed looked at Larry for a moment, then put a hand on Octavius' shoulder. "We love ya, Ockie. All of us. We're a family, and yer part of it. You're loved, ya hear?"

"Yes." Octavius said, forcing a smile. "I hear you."

"Good. Now let's finish up and make two special family members happy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are," Said teddy, opening the door to the museum for Sacagawea. "Home sweet home."

"That was fun," Sacagawea said, her hands clasped over his. "I really enjoyed it."

"I did too. Perhaps we could-"

Teddy stopped, being cut off as something dropped onto his head. He looked up to see that a red berry had fallen on him off of a branch of mistletoe. He then glanced down at his hands and blushed, Sacagawea doing the same.

"It appears we're caught under the mistletoe." He said, looking at her.

"It does seem that way." She said, smiling.

They took a step closer to each other, both smiling and staring into each other's eyes.

"Fer cryin' out loud kiss her already!"

"Jed!" Larry hissed, glaring.

The two beneath the mistletoe chuckled, and, blushing, shared a small kiss. The three who had been hiding behind the desk cheered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jed yawned, stretching as he trekked down the hall. He paused when he reached Larry.

"Hey Gigantor!" He said, looking up. "Ya seen Ockie anywhere?"

"Yeah...he's in the front.."

Jed frowned. "Beneath the mistletoe?"

Larry nodded, and watched as Jed took off quickly down the hall.

He found his friend beneath the hanging plant, asleep against the side of the banister. He sighed, before shaking his head slightly. He walked over and shook him gently.

"Ockie?" He asked.

He got a mumble in return, and what sounded like the name of a woman. He sighed again, and with much effort, hoisted the Roman to his feet. As they walked back to their exhibits, Octavius finally spoke, his voice tired.

"I waited beneath the mistletoe…" He said, his voice meek and quiet. "She did not come…"

Jed didn't reply, until the Roman spoke again.

"You came instead…"

"We'll make a new tradition," Jed said, stopping. He turned his tired friend around, and gave him a hug. "A Christmas hug."

"Yes…" Octavius said faintly, smiling. "A Christmas hug."


	5. Lights and Mahem: Day 8

Sorry this is late. This is yesterday's chapter. Life was being a jerk. Today's will go up tomorrow along with tomorrow's. So sorry to complicate things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright." Larry said, standing behind the information desk. He smiled pleasingly as his voice echoed about the museum, and the faces of the gathered exhibits looked up at him expectantly. He continued."Tomorrow night, our protocol's going to change a bit. McPhee's staying late to help me put up lights outside."

There were some hushed murmurs from the crowd. Some sounded excited, some sounded curious, and some sounded concerned. The curator did not yet know about the Tablet. Larry had been meaning to tell him about the magic that takes effect every night, but hadn't yet gotten around to it. It wasn't exactly an easy feat; he didn't even know where to start or what to expect once he told him. So McPhee still wasn't in the know.

"Listen! Hey!" Larry shouted, trying to attract the exhibits' attention again. When they were silent, he explained further. "Tomorrow night, everyone needs to stay in the center rooms until I give the okay. Stay away from the windows and doors and, as usual, stay _inside._ "

As he said the last word, he cast a slightly glaring glance at the miniatures, who stared back blankly, before Jed glanced down at his feet and slightly shuffled the foot on his injured leg.

"Don't know what you're talkin' about, Gigantor."

"Mhm. Anyways, as long as you all follow those instructions, okay, this visit will go by smoothly and without problem. Okay?" Once all the exhibits nodded their consent, Larry nodded back and smiled. "Good. Remember; no one go near the windows when you wake up." He went to leave, before he paused, and looked at Teddy. "By the way, Teddy, did you get any change back from earlier?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks again, sir." Larry said, smiling as he followed his boss down the front steps, carefully setting his heavy burden down at the bottom.

"It's no problem, really. Better than another night at my in laws…" The curator shivered, before setting down his bundle of lights as well. "Right, then. Let's get to it."

The two men carefully began unfurling the lights, laying each almost yard long strand out in the snow. It was the next night, and McPhee had stayed late as he'd promised. Larry had been able to convince him to get a few extra strands of light from Walmart, giving him enough time to get the exhibits into their designated area. So far, everything was going well.

Except the fact that they forgot to get the ladder.

"I'll go get it." McPhee said, turning to go inside.

"No!" Larry yelled, grabbing his boss' shoulder. McPhee stared at him for a moment with confused curiosity, before Larry quickly explained himself, letting go of the other man's shoulder. "Sorry. I'll get the ladder. I think one of the maintenance men moved it."

"Well. I'll have to address that tomorrow." McPhee said, taking a mental note.

"Er, yeah. WHile I get that maybe you can start checking the bulbs to make sure they work."

"Good idea." McPhee gave him a good humored slap on the back, before sitting down in the snow to check each bulb one by one. "Hurry back then!" He shouted over his shoulder. "I'm not staying here all night!"

"Thank God," Larry murmured, entering the museum. As soon as he did, a frown formed on his face, and he crossed his arms and sighed in exasperation.

"Oh...hey Gigantor." Jed said from the windowsill, smiling.

"Good evening, larry." Octavius said, also forcing a smile.

Larry sighed again, and put his hand flat on the windowsill to let them on. Both miniatures looked at each other, then sagged their shoulders, heads bowed as they walked, or in Jed's case, limped, onto the night guard's palm.

"What were you thinking!?" Larry scolded, walking briskly back to the Hall of Miniatures.

"We were jus' curious," Jed said, sitting with his arms crossed and his hat cocked back defiantly. "Ain't no harm in that."

"Yeah, Jed? Well, curiosity's what messed up your leg."

"Actually we were not exploring." Octavius said, looking guilty. Jed cast him a warning glance, but he did not heed it. "We were having a sleigh competition a few nights ago. We had been fighting over whose exhibit was the best decorated and we decided to have a contest to see who would win. I ended up winning but Jedediah fell off his sleigh and hurt his leg. That is what happened."

"Traitor." Jed hissed, glaring at his friend.

Octavius shrugged. "Better to tell the truth now than wait."

Larry raised an eyebrow, before he sighed again, shaking his head. "Stay away from the windows and stay inside. Teddy's been put in charge and he'll hear about this. Understood?"

"Yes Gigantor." Jed sighed with an eyeroll.

"Yes, larry." Octavius replied respectfully, bowing his head. "I am sorry."

"You'd better be. Both of you."

After telling Teddy all about the miniature's little adventure and listening to the president give them his own scolding, Larry took them back to their exhibit where they and the other miniatures went on lockdown for the rest of the night as a punishment. Afterwards Larry grabbed the ladder, and went back outside.

"There you are!" McPhee said, rising to his feet. "It took you long enough."

"Yeah, um, I...knocked down your coffee." Larry said quickly.

"Really?" McPhee let out an exasperated sigh, and shook his head."Night guards! They are all careless."

Larry smiled with fake guilt, and glanced off to the side. "I cleaned it up."

"Well, at least you did that. But you owe me a cup of coffee."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now let's get these lights up."

They toiled on for a while, until almost all the strands were up. It took them a while, and by the time they had finished, it was already past 10:00.

"Phew!" McPhee said, wiping his brow. "Hot work! I could go for a warm tea, you?"

Larry thought for a moment, before nodding. "Sure. That sounds good." He deserved a small break anyways. With the exhibits needing him every night, he never really got vacation days. He could afford a small break. "Let me just get my things."

"Right, then. I'll turn these lights on while you're gone."

Larry gave a small nod, before entering the museum. He went to his office and grabbed his wallet, already contemplating a nice cup of coffee and maybe a doughnut or two. He then went to find Teddy. Lucky for him, the president was just entering his office.

"Lawrence!" Teddy yelled.

Larry jumped, then turned to see the president was smiling, and waved a greeting. "Hey, Teddy. What are you doing in my office?"

"There was a small incident while you were out. I was coming for the first aid kit."

"First aid kit?" Larry questioned, concern in his voice. "Is everyone okay? Did the miniatures do something?"

"No, lad. Everyone's fine. One of the Huns took a tumble down the stairs and scraped up his knee, but he's fine." Teddy then laughed. "He isn't even limping. Strong lads, they are."

"Yeah." Larry chuckled along. He then cleared his throat. "We're finished with the lights. McPhee and I were going to get something to eat and warm up."

"Alright, then. When will you be back?"

"Probably within the hour-"

Larry was cut off by a shout and a few bouts of swearing from outside. He shared a glance with Teddy before running out, the president staying behind due to protocol.

"McPhee!"

"The damn lights blew out!" The curator shouted, anger in his eyes. "All of them!"

Larry looked up at the now dark display, feeling suddenly weary. He sighed, before McPhee shook his head.

"We'll have to do it again."

The night guard groaned inwardly, his mind longing for something hot to put in his stomach.

"We need more lights."

"I'll go out and get some." McPhee said, rubbing his tired eyes. "At least I can sit in a warm car."

"We could use some extra help," Larry said thoughtfully. "I have some buddies I can call."

"Larry, that would be great. You do that, I'll get more lights. If we're lucky, we can finish before midnight."

Larry nodded halfheartedly, watching his boss trudge to his car. Once he'd driven away, he quickly went inside, seeking out two particular exhibits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want us to...what?" Ahkmenrah asked, his eyes wide in surprise as he tried to take it all in.

"Lawrence...that seems a little...hard…" Teddy said, scratching his chin.

"Look guys, it'll be over quick." Larry explained, hoping for their help. "We just really need the help."

"But it is cold outside." Ahkmenrah complained, shivering to get his point across. Normally the Egyptian was all for helping. But tonight, he didn't want to to do anything.

"I have some spare coats. Look. If you two help me, I'll give you cocoa. Even candy canes."

"Candy canes?" Ahkmenrah asked, perking up.

"Cocoa sounds nice." Teddy said, smiling. He then slapped the night guard's back. "We'll help you all you need. Sacagawea can keep the other exhibits handled."

"Great." Larry said, smiling. "Let's wait outside."

Larry led his two chosen helpers outside into the cold, where they sat waiting on the steps for the curator to arrive. After about half an hour he came, with a trunk load of new lights and decorations.

"I have the lights," He said beaming with pleasure at his feat. He then stopped in front of the two exhibits, wearing all the stuff of the normal people. "Are these the friends?"

"Yes, sir. This is Ah...um...Ahmun, and this is Ted." Larry explained, making the introductions. "Ahmun, Ted, this is McPhee."

"Doctor, McPhee." McPhee said, straightening his coat.

"Erm, yes, Doctor McPhee."

"You are McPhee? _The_ McPhee?" Ahkmenrah asked, a wide smile on his face.

"Um...yes…" McPhee replied awkwardly, confused. "Why-?"

"You are McPhee! The creator of the museum!"

"Curator." Larry said.

"No, no. He can call me the creator." McPhee said, waving his hand. "I quite like that, actually. Doctor McPhee; creator of the Museum of Natural History!"

Larry and Teddy exchanged a glance, before shrugging. Teddy cleared his throat.

"I believe we have lights to put up?" He asked, gesturing to lights the curator still held.

"Yes, yes. Let's do that. Quickly, now! It's cold!"

McPhee climbed the ladder, before beginning to pull the broken lights down. After removing them all, he gestured for the new lights to be passed up.

"These are lights?" Ahkmenrah asked, looking amazed at the tiny bulbs of glass.

"Of course!" McPhee yelled down, frowing. "Do you not know what lights are?"

"We don't have lights." Teddy explained, using his creative skills to lie up a story. "We live together in an apartment not far from here. Roommates. We can't afford lights."

"Why that's terrible." McPhee said, plugging the last two strands together. "We should get you some."

"No, it's fine." Teddy said. "We don't need them. We can see them in the museum."

"In the museum?" McPhee turned to Larry. "They see the lights in the museum? Have they been inside? At night?" He then narrowed his eyes, climbing down the ladder. "Have you been letting people inside at night?"

"Erm, no." Larry said, lightly pushing away his boss' jabbing finger from his chest. "They came inside a little bit ago while I got a few more decorations."

"Mhm." McPhee said, crossing his arms. "Just remember the rules, Mr. Daley."

"Yes, sir."

"Now," McPhee said, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "To put up the last star!"

The curator climbed up the ladder, smiling as he reached the top. He placed it on its stand, and smiled. "Turn it on!"

Larry plugged the cable into the power outlet, and the museum lit up like a fire. McPhee was blinded by the light for a moment, and lost his footing, falling off the ladder and onto the snowy ground. With a gasp Larry and the other two ran over.

"McPhee! Are you okay?" He asked, helping him out.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine…" He said, rubbing his head. He then squinted at the window. "Is that...a caveman…?"

Larry looked at the window and saw one of the cavemen running away from the clear window. He'd have to address that latter.

"No, sir. I think you hit your head a bit hard…"

"Hmm…."

Larry led him to his car. "Let me drive you home, sir. Ahk...I mean, Ahmun, you and Teddy can go on home."

"Okay." Teddy said, nodding.

McPhee was fine, but he would never put up lights again.


	6. The Visit: Day 7

This is last night's...will have today's up by this evening and will be back on schedule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Seven Days 'Til Christmas..._

"You all ready?" Larry asked, looking over the exhibits gathered before the front doors to the museum.

"Ready!" They all chorused, smiling.

Larry smiled back, before raising a fist in the air. "Then let's get out there and make some kids happy!"

With a cheer, the gathered exhibits; Ahkmenrah, Teddy, Sacagawea, and the two miniatures (who had been resized to their full height for the night), as well as Nicky and Larry, exited the museum and entered the cold, snowy night.

Tonight, Larry had organized something special for them all. Something they'd never done before. Something new, that Larry knew they would love,

Tonight, Larry was taking them to visit the less fortunate. And not just anyone, but visiting an orphanage a little ways out of town that the museum was donating to this holiday season.

It was something he knew would put all the exhibits in cheer. Teddy and Sacagawea would enjoy being around the children, especially since, (they didn't know this) Larry had overheard them talking about wanting children of their own, both of them loving to quietly observe the children that visited the museum while they "slept". Ahkmenrah would like the children also, as he thoroughly enjoyed making them laugh. He'd proven that with Nicky, who he practically brothered. Jed liked kids too, just not when they picked him up. But Larry knew the cowboy would enjoy making them happy with stories and his funny accent. Octavius, too, would probably have a good time. At least, Larry hoped he would. He was hoping the little excursion would help take the Roman's mind off of his past family. And Nicky, well, Nicky was hoping to make some new friends.

"Ready?" Larry asked, climbing into the driver's seat of the van he'd rentd for the event.

Everyone nodded, and Larry drove them off.

"So, they will not question what we wear?" Octavius asked from the very back.

"No," Larry replied, glancing back. "They know that we're coming dressed up. Well, the lady who owns it knows. It'll be a surprise to the kids."

"How many children are there?" Teddy questioned.

"About fifty seven. Ages vary."

"Fifty seven…" Sacagawea said softly. "Fifty seven lonely children."

"Not lonely," Ahkmenrah said, leaning forward in his seat. "They have each other, right Larry?"

"That's right." Larry said. "And the woman who owns the orphanage is really nice. I went to school with her."

"So the kids are taken care of?" Jed asked, remembering the orphanages he'd seen in movies Larry had brought in before.

"Of course. Orphanages are pretty stereotyped, so it won't be like in the movies."

"Are the kids nice?" Nicky asked.

Larry smiled. "Yes, Nicky, I'm sure."

Nicky grinned, then settled in his seat to look out the window. "I can't wait to get there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are." Larry said, parking the van in front of a large building.

It didn't look at all like what the exhibits had expected. Instead of dark and gloomy, it looked clean and well maintained. There was a nice garden, and a path leading to the front door. The front yard was gated, but by pretty gates and fences, not spooky, spiny ones. And there were Christmas lights and inflatable decorations, as well snowmen and evidence of a few snow angels. It actually looked like a rather good place for children to reside.

"Hey Octavius," Jed said, fumbling with a few boxes of gifts he'd taken from the trunk. "Wanna give me a hand?

The Roman nodded.

"I'll help too!" Ahkmenrah said, rushing over.

"We can all help," Larry said, leading Teddy, Sacagawea, and Nicky over. "We can help carry food, too."

While they did that, the door to the large house opened, and out stepped an old woman, her hair grey and holding a cane, a warm, wrinkly smile on her old face.

"You went to school with her?" Jed asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She was my English teacher." Larry replied, smiling and waving at the elderly lady. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Madison!"

"Merry Christmas, Larry!" She said. She then rushed down the steps and embraced the night guard, smiling widely. "Look at you, Mr. Daley! My favorite student, all grown up! Oh!" She knelt down in front of Nicky, smiling at him. "This must be your son. How old are you, child?" She asked.

"I'm eleven." nicky said, puffing out his chest with pride. "And a half."

"Aw, how sweet. Well, you have a good father, I'll tell you that. And very good at English. Why, he had an A+ straight through the year!"

"Really?" Nicky asked, laughing. "Did you know he failed twelfth grade English?"

The old lady gasped. "Really? Is that so?" She then shook her head and tutted. "Well, that's Larry for you. He probably only did well with me because I gave them cookies if they did well on tests."

Larry blushed, and cast Nicky a swift glare. "Anyways, Mrs. Madison, we're here with the rest of the volunteers. This is Ahmun, he's from Egypt. He's a college exchange student. This is Ted and his girlfriend Stacy, this is Jed, this is Oct, and my son is Nicky." After gesturing to them all, he turned to the lady. "But for thematic purposes, it's Ahkmenrah, Teddy, Sacagawea, Jedediah, and Octavius. We thought the kids would enjoy the history theme."

"Oh yes, I think they will." Mrs. Madison smiled. She then stood up straight, and pointed at the door with her cane. "Oh, where are my manners! Come in, come in! The children are waiting for you."

The exhibits followed the woman and Larry, exchanging a few glances before entering the house. Inside, it was a scene of controlled chaos. It was warm and toasty, a large fireplace blazing against the far wall, gated to keep the children away. There were toys and play sets scattered about, and a few large bookshelves where some of the older kids hung out and sipped hot chocolate, while the younger ones ran around and played with various toys. The youngest ones played in a large pent up area, with a bunch of blankets and teething toys. There were a few teenagers about, who were helping with the children.

"Miley! Can you hold Sarah for a bit?" Mrs. Madison yelled.

An older teen, probably sixteen or seventeen, nodded and picked up the young child, probably a few months. She then walked over to some of the other teenagers and began chatting.

"We don't exactly have the funds to hire staff," Explained Mrs. Madison. "So I have the older kids help me. They're willing to do it, and they all get plenty of time to themselves. Right," She said, rubbing her hands together. "You can put the gifts over there by the tree. Sorry if it's a little crowded; I try to get one get for each child. It takes up some room." She then winced. "And some money…but your gifts will be most cherished by them, I'm sure." She then turned to a group of five or six year olds playing near the door. "Sweeties, why don't you move your toys over there so our guests don't step on them?"

The children nodded, before running off, giggling as they went.

"Now then. Your colleagues can go wherever. In the meantime, Larry, I could use some help in the kitchen.

Larry nodded. "Alright. Guys, stay out of trouble."

"No problem, Lawrence." Teddy winked, smiling. "I have them handled."

Once the night guard left, the exhibits and Nicky spread out in the large room. All the kids were down there, all doing various things. So it was rather noisy.

Jed smiled at a group of young boys pretending to ride on horses. A few of them had little toy Stetsons, and as they rode around they came to a stop in front of him.

"Are you a real cowboy?" One of them asked, beaming up at him with wonder.

"Indeed I am," Jed said, smiling. "Are you?"

The boys smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Well then. You look like a tough group of cowboys. "And you must be the sheriff."

Jed gestured to a blonde haired boy with a star pinned to his footy pajamas. The boy nodded.

"I'm Sheriff Gregory!"

"Gregory? Is that your name?" Jed asked.

The boy nodded. "And this is my possy. We're chasing bandits!"

"Bandits, eh?" Jed asked, scratching his chin. A smile then formed on his face, and he grabbed a black mask off of the floor. "Bandits that look like this?"

The boys screeched as Jed put the mask on.

"It's the bandit!" Gregory yelled, pointing. "Get him!"

Jed ran off laughing as the giggling boys pursued him, whooping and hollering like real cowboys.

Sacagawea looked up from braiding a young girl's hair as the cowboy ran by, and smiled. He was having fun. And so was she, for that matter. She'd found a group of about six girls in their preteens, doing each other's hair and painting their nails. They had waved her over, and introduced themselves. Now, they were getting ready to give her a makeover.

"I like your flowers." One of the girls said, picking one up from the floor. "Can I keep it?"

"Yes." Sacagawea said, smiling. She then turned to the other girls."You may all chose one to keep."

The girls smiled and squealed, slipping their chosen florals into their hair. They then led Sacagawea to a small toy chair, and sat her down.

"Can we give you a makeover?" Asked one. A tall girl with short black hair.

"Why not." Sacagawea took out the rest of her flowers, took out her braids, and let her black hair flow about her shoulders. She gave Teddy a small smile when he looked over at her.

One of the girls tapped her shoulder. 'Is he your boyfriend?"

Sacagawea blushed. "Of sorts, yes. I suppose so."

"Then we'll make you nice and pretty!" Another of the girls said.

Sacagawea laughed, and surrendered to the brushes and combs.

Teddy couldn't help but stare at his girl as she leaned back, smiling peacefully. He only looked away when a group of older teenage boys made their way over to him.

"Hey." One of them said, wearing a black leather jacket that was a little too big for him. He was trying to act cool. "Are you supposed to be Teddy Roosevelt?"

"Indeed I am." Teddy said, extending a hand. The boy stared at it.

"Can we ask you a favor?" He asked.

"Sure." Teddy replied.

"We want to go out back and play some basketball. Can you join us?"

"Basketball?" Teddy frowned. "In this weather?"

They nodded.

"Well, if you insist…"

Teddy followed the boys outside, peering inside another room where Ahkmenrah and Nicky were residing, playing video games with a variety of different aged boys between thirteen and seven, and a few teenage girls obviously trying to flirt with the handsome Egyptian. The president smiled, shook his head, and went outside.

"OHHHHHH!" Nicky yelled, his voice chorusing with those of the other boys as Ahkmenrah wiped out on Mario Cart.

Ahkmenrah laughed, throwing his head back with pleasure at the game. He went back a little too quickly, and fell off the chair, causing him and the other boys to laugh harder. He finally opened his eyes, trying to stop laughing as his gaze landed on the few girls in the room, leaning against the back wall. One of them blew him a kiss, one winked, and the other gestured him over. He stood, unsure of what to do. He'd never been flirted with before. He went to walk over, but was dragged back by the boys.

"No!" One of the older ones said, forcing down into the chair. "Keep playing! Keep playing!"

"Yeah!" The rest of the boys echoed. "Keep playing!"

Ahkmenrah looked back at the girls, smiled, shrugged, and went back to playing.

Octavius stood where he had been standing most of the evening, looking rather awkward among the children. The other adults were all off playing with the kids, Jed occasionally stopping to catch his breath beside his friend, offering if he wanted to be his "partner in crime." But Octavius politely declined, and smiled as the cowboy was forced off by the rowdy little boys pretending to be after him.

Octavius sighed, and clasped his hands behind his back. Until his ears detected a small cry from behind him. He turned around and saw that one of the young toddlers in the baby gated area was crying, having dropped his toy over the gate. Octavius stooped to pick it up, and held it out to him.

"You want this?" He asked, kneeling down to be level with the little boy.

He nodded, but couldn't reach it. Octavius then stepped over the gate, kneeled down, and handed it to him. The boy giggled, then proceeded to throw it over the gate again. Octavius sighed.

"No, no, no." He said, giving him the toy again. "We are not playing that game."

The boy frowned, then trotted off to play with his toy. Octavius smiled, and stood. He went to take a step, but resistance on his leg and giggling caused him to freeze. He looked down at a little girl, no older than a year, clinging to his leg. He looked around for assistance, but all the adults and older children were too far away, and occupied. He looked down at the child again.

"Up!" It said, raising its arms.

"No…"Octavius said, prying off her arms. "I cannot…"

Her bottom lip trembled, and tears welled up in her eyes. Octavius sighed again, stooped down, and swooped her up.

"There we are," He said gently, smiling. "Better?"

The girl giggled, and he swung her around once, making her giggle more. After a few more spins, he set her down, and rubbed his back.

"Alright. I have to go now-"

He was cut off as he took in his surroundings. The young children in the gated area were now gathered around him, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh….gods…" Octavius breathed, his breath catching.

"Up?"

"Up!"

"WANT UP!"

Octavius gulped, and tried to make his way through the crowd of children. He was finally able to get away from them, and was about to climb back over the gate, when a small whimper came to him. He looked at the tiny children, all looking sad and ready to wail at any moment. One of them began to cry. Then another, until they were about to erupt into a collective cry-

"No no no!" Octavius said, climbing inside again. "Do not cry! Please do not cry!"

The children began to stop their sniffling, and Octavius lowered himself into a sitting position, leaning against the gate. A chorus of squeaks and giggles came to his ears, and he sighed as the toddlers began to play with his helmet, hide and tug on his cape, and tap his armour playfully. He then smiled, picked up on of the toys, and handed it to the closest child. A young boy. He smiled and hugged the Roman, the other children following suite.

Larry saw this from the kitchen and smiled. That was what he'd been hoping to see.

"Ah, such kindness." Mrs. Madison said, drying her hands on a towel. "All of your friends. You always did have a knack for choosing good friends, Larry."

"Thanks."

"Now." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Let's do this ham up…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phew!" Jed said, coming to a stop in one of the hallways. "I'm gettin' too old for this…"

He looked around the hallway, counting off the number of doors he saw. The rooms each had two beds and a nightstand, as well as two dressers. There was also a rug on each floor, and in the boys' rooms, blue paint and bunkbeds. Not a bad setup.

"Ah!" Jed yelled suddenly falling forwards as a horde of young boys threw themselves on top of him.

"Got ya!" They all cheered, laughing.

Jed laughed as well. "Yes, you got me. Now can I get up?"

"No." Gregory said, smiling.

"Let him up." Another boy said. "That way we can play again and I can be sheriff!"

"No! I'm sheriff!"

"But I wanna be sheriff!" Chimed another child.

"No, me!"

"I wanna be! I wanna be!"

"Me!"

"Now hold on!" Jed said, standing up. He put his hands on his hips and looked at the youngsters. "Now there's no need to fight. I'll be sheriff, how 'bout that?"

"And...we can be bandits?" One of the boys asked.

"Yes. Now git! Sheriff's comin'!"

The boys squealed and ran, Jed giving chase and laughing along with them.

"They are very noisy." Ahkmenrah said, coming to stand opposite of the baby gate.

"You do not say," Octavius replied, busy stacking blocks. "I do not think the youngest ones like the noise." He gestured over to a playpen where two younger than a year olds lay crying. He rose and went over to them, picking them up and making small shushing noises. "I believe they were trying to nap."

"Well, there is no quiet with Jedediah around." Ahkmenrah commented, watching the cowboy.

Octavius rolled his eyes and nodded agreement. "One gets use to it-"

"Uh oh!" Came a giggled voice from the floor.

Octavius looked down to see one of the toddlers had knocked down the blocks, causing a few others to cry. He sighed, juggled both infants in one arm, sat down again and propped them in his lap, before re stacking the blocks.

"You look bogged down."

"Oh, do I?" Octavius asked sarcastically, smiling."I thought children crawling all over you was normal- hey!" Octavius glared down at the same toddler who knocked the tower down earlier, who had done it again. "No!"

The little boy sniffled, and began to cry. Octavius picked him up and bounced him a little on his knee.

"Shush…" He said gently, rubbing his head. He then took a breath, and coughed, his eyes widening. "Gods! What is that!?"

Ahkmenrah leaned in and sniffed, before gagging and drawing back. "I think there has been an accident…"

Both Roman and Egyptian looked at each other, then yelled in sink;

"SACAGAWEA!"

"Yes?" Came her voice from behind them.

"Sacagawea! Good you're here! There was an accident-" Ahkmenrah gasped, letting out a startled yelp at the Native woman's makeup.

The toddlers began to fuss.

"Oh,my." Octavius said, keeping his eyes on the you woman as he hugged the children comfortingly.

She frowned. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no. You just, surprised us." Ahkmenrah said, forcing a smile. "Anyways, erm, one of the children had an accident…"

Sacagawea frowned, and bent down to take the child from Octavius. The little boy squealed in terror and hugged the Roman tightly, not wanting to go with the woman with the scary make up.

"What's going on here?" Teddy asked, walking over. He waved at the boys he'd been with, who were congratulating each other on a good game. When Sacagawea turned to him, he froze, and forced himself not to reel back. "Sacagawea, my dear….wow."

"Wow?" She asked with a frown. "Wow what?"

"Your make up…"

Sacagawea frowned deeper. "What about my make up?"

"It's...well…"

"Sacagawea," Octavius said, tired of politeness. "It looks beautiful on you, but may not be practical for our current time and place."

Sacagawea frowned again, looked into a mirror and gasped. The three men winced, expecting an outburst. But, Sacagawea sighed, put her hands on her hips, and calmly smiled.

"That is the way you want to play, children?" She the girls, who were chuckling and laughing. "My turn."

The three men let out sighs of relief, and looked at each other.

"So, what's the trouble?" Teddy asked again.

"This one here had an accident." Octavius said.

"I see. Well, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks you, Teddy. Oh, and can you bring a bottle or two?" Octavius asked, nodding down to the two infants.

Teddy nodded. "I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, after all the kids had been fed and settled and opened their gifts from their new museum friends, it was time to go.

"Thank you so much for coming," Mrs. Madison said, smiling. "I believe the children loved it."

Larry smiled. "I think my guys loved it too." He said, smiling at the exhibits. And Nicky too. He then patted his thigh. "Well, it's time we were off. Everyone ready?"

The exhibits nodded, and walked out the door. Except for Jed.

"Wait, where's Octavius?"

That was the year the Roman fell asleep under a pile of little kids.


	7. Exploring the Tree: Day 6

_Six Days 'Till Christmas..._

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Octavius asked, staring up at the wide expanse of branches above them.

"Sure it s!" Jed said cheerily, smiling widely. "'Sides, my leg's all healed. Might as well have some fun on it. Test it out, ya know?"

"Or break it."

Jed frowned. "Aw, you're such a pessimist, Ockie. Have some fun!"

"I am not a pessimist!" Octavius said defensively, crossing his arms.

Jed just smirked, and lassoed the lowest branch with his rope, before beginning his ascent.

"I really am not." Octavius said from below him.

Jed just laughed and swung himself upside down so he could face the Roman. His Stetson fell off and his hair hung along with him, but the glee never left his eyes.

"If ya ain't, then get yer skirty rear up here an' prove it!"

The Roman turned a bright red at the jab at his clothing, but then just sighed, shaking his head. He might as well go with his friend. After all, who would be there to say "I told you so" if something went wrong? And, more importantly, help?

"Fine." Octavius consented, grabbing the end of the rope. "I will come along."

Jed whooped and swung himself right side up again, before reaching down to help his friend up. They looked around the lower branches once they made it up a few layers.

"Hey look!" Jed said, pointing at a figure through the branches. "Isn't that Attila?"

"I believe so…"

"HEY ATTILA!" Jed yelled, waving his arms.

The large Hun jumped slightly, and looked around, seeing nothing.

Jed dove behind a red bow, laughing quietly to himself as he pulled Octavius down with him.

"I do not believe you should be doing that…" Octavius said, knowing how short of a temper the normally non hostile Hun had.

"Aw, nonsense! It's just a joke!" Jed said, giving the Roman's shoulder a punch. "C'mon. We ain't even near the top yet!"

Meanwhile, Attila was still looking for the source of the voice that had called his name. His eyes had spotted a slight swaying in the branches of the tree, and he approached with a stealthy movement of his feet to investigate. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he was being watched, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as a cold finger of fear traced down his spine. Then he paused.

Was he scared of a _tree?_ He shook his head and let out a deep sigh. The days spent in the museum had dulled his senses. It would soon be time to look for something more engaging to do than wandering the halls and staring at large, random trees. Like some of the exhibits, the cavemen included, he still didn't really understand the use of the tree. He turned to leave, but paused when he heard muffled laughter, and an angry voice.

"Come here! Come here at ONCE!"

With a startled yell the Hun leapt back, before yelling over his shoulder to the other Huns. He then gestured to the tree, and the other Huns took up the yell. They were going to tear down that tree.

"Jedediah." Octavius said angrily, resisting the urge to strangle the cowboy. "That was not good of you, and you know it. Now you have gotten the Huns angered. They will surely not be happy when they catch us."

" _If_ they catch us." Jed corrected him. "And they won't. C'mon, let's go higher up."

Octavius sighed and reluctantly followed his cowboy friend higher up the tree. He had an ill feeling about their whole little adventure, but there was nothing he could do about it. The evening would probably end as most of their adventures did; some horrendous disaster and a week in isolation in their own exhibits. It could even be worse this time around, since Larry was still heated about them going outside a few nights earlier.

He was unsure what his friend thought, but he knew this adventure would not end well. And, since he had a cautious, worrisome tendency, he had this fear that one of them was going to fall. It always seemed to happen. But, he thought, smiling slightly to himself, it was a nice escape from the bustling Roman city, and he would enjoy his time with the cowboy this holiday season. Perhaps everything would go okay.

He didn't know yet, but he was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Attila?" Ahkmenrah asked, frowning as the Hun entered the room. He was followed by the other Huns, and even though the pharaoh knew they would never hurt him, he was a little intimidated by their presence. "Can I help you?"

"Mod amid baina!" The Hun yelled, pointing harshly at the tree, which could be seen from Ahkmenrah's exhibit. The top, at least.

"Now, Attila, how could the tree be alive-"

"Ene ni yarij baisan yum!"

"Attila, please." Ahkmenrah said, unsure of how to approach this situation. "Trees don't talk-"

"Ene ni gej minii ner!" Attila shouted, throwing his arms down in frustration.

Ahkmenrah just stared. "It...said your name?"

The Hun nodded, then gestured to his three followers. "Bid nuraakh ba modyg ustgaj-"

"No no no!" Ahkmenrah said, shaking his hands. "We are NOT tearing down the tree. How about we go and investigate?"

The Hun, with a deep frown on his, consented, and barked an order for the other Huns to follow himself and the Egyptian out of his exhibit, and downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long have we been climbing?" Octavius asked, pausing to catch his breath.

"Not sure," Jed replied, peeping out of the branches to look down. It was a dizzying drop, and for a moment he swayed, before getting his bearings back. He then looked up. "We still got a long way 'ta go pardner."

The cowboy plopped down tiredly beside the Roman, removing his hat to fan his face. Octavius took off his helmet and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I wonder," He said allowed, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "How long it took for this tree to grow into such a beautiful, blossoming tree."

Jed shrugged. "A good few years. Trees don't grow like weeds." He then chuckled. "An' in the West, they don't grow at all."

"That is a shame." Octavius said, patting the branch he sat on. "The Roman empire touched many forested places. The forests were very ominous, and a few haunted. Or so, we thought. We used the wood to build houses, as well as tools and equipment. Even to build forts and camps. Bridges, too."

As the Roman went on with a long list of things his people used wood for, Jed sat back and smiled.

"Missin' Rome, I take it?" He asked aloud.

Octavius stopped talking, thought for a moment, and nodded. "Very much." He said. He then shook his head. "But that does not matter now. We must go onwards up this behemoth of a tree and-"

Suddenly, the tree began to shake, and the branches and ornaments began to rattle as something landed heavily on the tree. Jed yelped, and he and Octavius dove behind the cover of a clump of candy canes, whose sweet fragrance filled their senses.

"What was that?" Octavius asked, peering around one of the sticks of candy.

"I don't know…"

Slowly, Jed stood, and crept around a few candy canes to get a better view of whatever had disrupted their climb. He walked forward a few branches, and saw a furry mass in front of him. He then jumped and screeched as a large brown eye blinked, and he ducked behind a silver ornament.

"Dexter," He said to himself, an annoyed tone to his voice.

If that monkey saw them, he would get Larry, and their adventure would be over. He had to get rid of him. He then realized that his reflection could be seen from the spherical ornament, and an idea popped into his head. He took a deep breath, puffed out his chest, and swung around, shoving his face towards the shiny surface.

"BOO!"

Dexter chittered and shrieked in terror, jumping off the tree and onto the floor after seeing the large, distorted face reflecting in the ornament he'd been studying. WIth his tail tucked against him and his fur bristling, he skittered off and away from the tree. Satisfied they would no longer be pestered by the monkey menace, Jed went back to Octavius.

"Just Dexter." He said. He then waved his hand up above them. "Let's keep moving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dexter...now, Dexter- Dexter! Hey!"

Dexter looked at the Native woman, chittering louder as he frantically gestured towards the tree. She sighed and shook her head.

"Dexter," She said softly, picking him up. "There is nothing wrong with the tree. Surely a monkey of all creatures can read trees."

Still, the capuchin chittered nervously, and Sacagawea finally gave in, walking with him over to the Christmas tree. As she went along, she heard the familiar voice of Ahkmenrah, as well as the gruff, strangely harsh sounding voice of Attila. She frowned, and turned down the hall they were walking through.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, stroking Dexter's head.

"Apparently, the Huns have a problem with the Santa Alter Larry put up." Ahkmenrah explained, shrugging.

"Strange," Sacagawea commented, pausing mid stroke on Dexter. "Dexter also seems disturbed by the tree. Perhaps we should all check on it."

Ahkmenrah nodded, before translating the suggestion to Attila, who nodded gruffly as they all walked off towards the tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were nearing the top. Their great new adventure was coming to an end.

Too soon, Jedediah thought. Way too soon. It felt like the climb had just begun. Surely they weren't at the top yet. They must have a ways to go. Come to think of it, Jed realised, maybe they were nearing the end.

He glanced below him at the red crest bobbing up and down as Octavius pulled himself up branch after branch. They hadn't talked much for the past hour, and Jed had been left to his own thoughts.

Sometimes it's hard to figure out what one such as Jed thinks about. He thought of many things. His mind lingered on the sweet fragrance of the tree sap, as well as the prickly needles that scraped against his hands as he climbed. Being a Western dweller, he'd never really seen evergreens before. When Christmas came, houses usually sported straggly oak saplings, or even nothing. He wondered quietly to himself what the fellow Westerners he'd known in his historical life would have thought about such a tree.

Probably, he thought to himself, they would think he was crazy, coming to them with a story about some tree that never lost its leaves. It was a strange thing. The cowboy shook his head and continued on.

Meanwhile, the Roman who travelled a few branches below him was thinking of something a bit more deep than fleeting thoughts on trees.

The past few nights, especially when things were quiet, he found his mind wandering to places he wanted to forget about. His past, especially. He missed his family dearly.

Christmas had never really been a holiday in Rome. And now that he knew what it was, he wished it had been. It held some sort of magic, some sort of deep love and hope. All things he wished now that he reflected on his past life he had been able to give and show the ones he had held so dear.

His wife would have loved the decorations. The colors, the sounds, maybe even the sweet foods that were made while the weather was cold. She would have loved the idea of mistletoe, too. His daughter, too, would have enjoyed it. Probably, anyways. She had never really liked spending time with family. Especially since she was not technically his wife's daughter. It had been a complicated thing from a previous marriage, and one that Octavius made a point to ignore and forget. His nephew probably would enjoy Christmas too. Especially this climbing of the tree. If he was small like his uncle. Even though most of his family had been a pain in the arse, now that he dwelled upon them, he found that he missed them far more than he ever thought he would.

It wasn't fair. Teddy had Sacagawea, and Larry was in and out of relationships, but it was still something. Ahkmenrah was too young to really grasp the concept of love, as was Nicky. Even Jed had a girl who lived in his diorama he sometimes talked serious, as Jed was not the best when it came to such things, but still he had someone.

And Octavius had no one. But, he reminded himself, a small smile on his face, he had Jedediah, who was as a brother, and who was more important than an empire full of women. He might never be able to fill the entire hole that had been ripped from the Roman's heart, but it helped. As did having the other exhibits about.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised; he did have a family. A special family.

And then the bell rang….

"Ow!" Octavius yelled, taking off his helmet to rub his head. He glared up at the silver bell he'd knocked into.

"Ockie?" Jed asked, glancing down at him. "You okay?"

"I hit the bell." The Roman replied tersely, retying his helmet.

"Ah…" Jed said. He then frowned. "Somethin' wrong?"

"I was thinking." Octavius admitted.

Jed sighed, and gave his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Ockie. C'mon. We're nearly there!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear that!?" Ahkmenrah exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Was that a bell?" Sacagawea asked, hugging Dexter.

Dexter chittered, and leapt onto Sacagawea's shoulders, looking nervously at the green branches. The Huns began to yell at the plant, and soon a ruckus began to rise.

"What's going on here?" Came a voice from the entrance to the main area.

"Teddy!" Sacagawea said, rushing over to him. "Something is wrong with the tree!"

"The tree?" Teddy asked, frowning. "What on Earth…?"

"There must be spirits in there…."

"Now, now." Teddy said, giving the young woman a gentle, reassuring hug. "That's nonsense. Ahkmenrah. Surely you have an explanation?"

"I-"

Before the pharaoh could speak, there was a rustle in the branches, and a glass ornament fell on the floor, shattering. Ahkmenrah yelped and jumped behind Teddy and the Huns yelled louder, pulling out their axes.

"It is the Santa God…" Ahkmenrah whispered, trembling. "He dislikes his offering…"

Teddy sighed, looked at them all, and walked to the door that led to Larry's office. Apparently the night guard had not heard the commotion, and was slightly surprised when the president entered his office, a deep frown on his face.

"Teddy?" He asked, looking up from his laptop. He had been on a well deserved break, and wasn't exactly pleased to be bothered. "What's up?"

"Well," Teddy began, his hands clasped behind his back. "There seems to be a problem with the tree?"

"The tree?" Larry questioned, rising to his feet. "What's happened? Has it fallen over? Don't tell me it's on fire…"

"Oh, it's none of those things, Lawrence."

"Well, then? What is it?"

Teddy took a deep breath before speaking. "Apparently, the tree has been emitting strange noises and doing strange things. Dexter won't go near it. Sacagawea thinks it's inhabited by spirits. The Huns are ready to chop it down, and Dexter won't even go near it. Ahkmenrah believes that the 'Santa God' dislikes his altar and that the museum is doomed. And," He paused, glancing over his shoulder at the exhibits who had just entered the main entrance. "The lights are flashing on and off, causing our prehistoric friends to threaten it with fire."

"Oh, the cavemen have fire." Larry said, rubbing a hand down his face. "Let's go see what this is about."

Teddy moved aside as Larry waded through the group of gathered exhibits towards the tree. He noticed immediately that one of the ornaments had been broken, as well as the annoying, flashing lights. He poked and prodded the branches, but couldn't find the problem. Until he listened….

"Why are the lights flashing, Jedediah?" Octavius's voice asked.

"Dunno." Jed's replied. "Oh. Hey Gigantor!"

Larry let out an exasperated sigh, and looked up at the two tiny men smiling down on him from beside the star.

"I've found the culprits." He said, gesturing up to them.

Sacagawea crossed her arms and glared. Dexter made a slapping motion with his hand. Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes. The Huns cracked their knuckles. And the cavemen slammed their clubs onto their palms. Teddy crossed his arms.

"I should have known." He said, irritation in his eyes.

The two miniatures smiled nervously down at the assembly, before turning their eyes on Larry.

"Sorry, Gigantor." Jed said, climbing down so the night guard could reach him. Octavius followed suite, and they both stood in his hand.

"Really, boys?" Larry asked, sighing. "Again? How much trouble can you two get in within a week?" He shook his head, and began walking towards the Hall of Miniatures.

"Aw, c'mon, Gigantor! It was just a little fun! Ya can't punish us fer havin' fun!" Jed whinned, crossing his arms.

"You have two options;" Larry said, slowing his pace. "You let me take you back to your exhibits, or," He gestured behind him at the angry exhibits trailing them. "You can deal with them yourselves."

Octavius peeked over the night guard's shoulder, and gulped as Attila said something threateningly and pointed at him. He was pretty sure it was the phrase the Hun used for limb ripping.

"Thank you for the escort, Larry." He said hurriedly, ducking down. "You shall not hear from us for the next of the evening."

"Good." Larry said. "I could use the quiet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After being taken to their hall, the two miniatures said their goodnights and good mornings, as they knew they were grounded to their dioramas for the rest of the night. As they parted ways under Larry's watchful eyes, they exchanged a look that sad everything.

 _Next year?_

 _Next year._

A new tradition had been born.


	8. Secret Santa: Day 5

I know it's long past Christmas, but I was bored and figured I'd continue this story. That way, come next Christmas, I can write a new one. :) Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But...McPhee…"

"Please, Daley. This could mess up the museum's reputation."

Larry sighed, and rubbed his tired eyes. He'd wanted nothing more than to go home and crash in his bed for a good day's sleep. He was tired from the evening's events, thanks to the miniatures and their shenanigans. At least they'd kept their word and had stayed out of the way the rest of the night. But he'd still had to calm down the other exhibits, who had been quite angry with them.

And now, McPhee wanted him to stay for the day, _and_ his usual shift! He would be paid overtime, at least, but no one liked working more than one shift in a row.

McPhee had hired a Santa from a temporary agency specializing in holiday costume visits. But apparently, the man he'd hired for the job had drunk too much eggnog at a Christmas party the previous night, and was too hungover to perform his duties. And, with such short notice, and no one to do it, and the children and parents expecting a visit from Santa since it was on the museum's website, McPhee had turned to Larry for assistance.

Someone had to do it.

"Alright," Larry said, sighing. "I'll do it."

McPhee let out a relieved sigh, and clasped the night guard's hand with a shake. "Thank you so much, Daley. You're a hero."

"Mhm." Larry hummed halfheartedly.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in my office. You're day suit is in your office already." McPhee said as he walked to his office. "I knew you'd say yes, so I went ahead and put it in there."

Larry nodded, and tiredly plodded into his office. On his desk he found the suit neatly folded on his desk as well as the schedule of times he would need to be behind the information desk, as well as the time for his allotted lunch break, and how much he'd be given for the job.

Only about fifty bucks.

It wasn't much, he thought to himself as he struggled into his suit. But it was enough to pay half of the rent, which always went up in December since money was directed at buying presents.

He finished and placed the sock hat or whatever it was on his head, and looked at himself in the locker mirror. He looked ridiculous. The Santa suit was a historically accurate type suit, with green colors and muted textures. He then realised McPhee had been going for a historical look, and was remaking the outfit worn by the actually St. Nick, who had been a real person sometime in the medieval period. It was a smooth move on the curator's part, but Larry had a feeling that the children wouldn't like it very much.

After tying up the boots he sat down on the couch and dozed off, until he heard a child's voice by the door.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where's Santa!"

"I don't know, sweetie." Said a woman's voice.

"The website said he would be here…" A man said.

Larry quickly leapt to his feet and opened the door, much to the surprise of the family. The parents, knowing it was just some man in a costume, shot him slightly irritated looks because of the fact "Santa" hadn't been doing his job. But the little girl seemed happy.

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa!" She squealed, pointing at Larry.

Larry couldn't help but smile as she reached her arms to be picked up. After a quick glance at her parents he picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"So," He said, in as jolly a voice he could muster. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"A kitty!" Said the little girl, beaming up at Larry.

"Oh no, sweetie, we can't have a kitty. Daddy's allergic, remember?" Explained the mother.

"How about a _stuffed_ kitty?" Larry suggested.

The parents looked at each other before nodding.

"Ask for a stuffed kitty." Said the father.

Larry listened as the little girl changed her gift wish. He felt a strange rush of warmth at how excited she was. He found himself missing the child-like innocence he'd had in his youth. When things were as simple as asking for a toy cat when you couldn't get your way. He also felt a pang of sadness as he thought of Nicky, who would soon outgrow his childness. And as he set the little girl down, he realised he wasn't ready for that to happen.

He then realized that the mother of the girl had been speaking to him.

"Hello? Santa?" She said, trying to maintain his appearance to the child.

"Huh?" Larry asked, being brought back to reality.

"Thank you, Santa, for the idea."

"Oh, it's no problem." Larry replied, smiling. "Goodbye, little one! And Merry Christmas!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

McPhee yawned and stretched his tired muscles as he stood up from his seat. He glanced at the clock. It was time for his day to end. And Mr. Daley's technical day to begin. McPhee closed up his suitcase and put on his coat.

He was surprised by what he saw behind the information desk.

Larry Daley, his number one worker, had fallen asleep. On the job, he might add. With his Santa hat over his face, and his suit unbuckled and laying open, revealing his undershirt. And he was snoring.

McPhee couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Most days he would be furious to see an employee asleep on the job, but the night guard deserved a rest. He'd done a great job at being the "professional" Santa, and there had been many happy guests and wonderful, five star reviews from visitor sites. Overall, it had been a great success.

McPhee stood for a moment and pondered if he should wake him up. He decided not to. Nothing happened at the museum at night. Besides, it was almost Christmas. A good deed or two was in order.

So, after scribbling a quick note and leaving it on the desk, he buttoned up his coat, said a quiet, friendly goodnight, and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jedediah, why are we doing this _again?"_ Octavius asked, hesitating to climb into the car. "If we cause any more trouble, Larry and the other exhibits will have us locked up until New Years!"

"Nah," Jed said, giving a lighthearted laugh. "We ain't gonna get in trouble, Ockie. It's just an innocent drive."

"Involving the tree, which almost got us grounded last night."

"We're not climbin' the tree, we're drivin' _around_ it."

Octavius sighed, and gave the cowboy a rather hard punch in the shoulder in response to his smart arseness, before climbing in and shutting the door.

"As long as you do not get me in trouble, I am with you."

Jed smiled. "Have I ever gotten ya int'a trouble?"

Octavius raised and eyebrow, and Jed looked away from him slowly and to the steering wheel.

"Don't answer that. Anyway, here we go!"

It was the evening of the fifth day until Christmas, and the night after their tree adventure. Neither of them had rested much during the hours between last night and the present. Their minds had been on their adventure. They had agreed to do it next year, and had decided it wise to explore the base of the tree, to see if there were any easier ways up for the next time they climbed. Just to make things easier in the future.

The car slowed as it reached the top of the stairs, and the two stepped out. They, meaning Jed, had found out the hard way that driving down a flight of stairs was impractical and dangerous, so they were going to hike down on their feet. Which wasn't a bad thing. They both could use the exercise, considering the fact that when Christmas came along they each seemed to gain another gram.

As they began their descent, something caught Octavius' eye.

"Who is that?" He asked, pointing at a slumped over figure behind the information desk.

Jed frowned, and squinted. "Can't tell…"

"It is not Larry." Octavius said, a puzzled expression on his face. "I think we should get Teddy. It could be an intruder of some sort."

"Yeah…" Jed agreed, scratching his chin. "Or another drunk visitor stayin' too long…" Something about the person seemed familiar…. "You stay here an' keep an eye on 'im."

"What?" Octavius asked, unable to hide his surprise. "Stay here? Alone? With a stranger?"

"You'll be fine, Ockie. I'm jus' goin' ta get Teddy." Jed replied reassuringly, offering a smile.

"And, why must I stay, exactly?"

"In case he wakes up. We gotta know where he runs off to. C'mon, Ockie. I'll be right back."

Octavius gave a small sigh of consent, and watched his friend get back into the miniature car. As he drove away, Octavius turned his attention back to the stranger. He felt a sense of uncertainty, and cautiously made a point to hide himself, least the stranger awoke and started looking around. As he crouched behind a food wrapper some inconsiderate visitor had left during the daytime hours, he kept a careful eye on the stranger. He observed his appearance with a careful eye, noting every detail about him.

His dress appeared to be that of some sort of barbarian shaman to the Roman, and he was ever more careful to keep himself hidden. The long green robe suggested, perhaps, a Celtic or Germanic origin. Perhaps even Britannic. It was hard to tell at the distance, but considering the robe, the stranger must be from a colder part of the world. He always wore a dark green nightcap, or what appeared to be a nightcap, which suggested his worship of the dark sleep gods. He appeared to be wearing black leather boots, which came as a surprise to Octavius, as they looked, well, Roman.

He also carefully noted the various ornaments that adorned his outfit. There were holly leaves and berries, which suggested a Druid religion. And there also was a bow of pine hanging from a brown leather belt about the stranger's waist. Very barbaric indeed.

Then, Octavius remembered, he was in a museum, thousands of years after the perishing of his old enemies. If the stranger was anything, he was just some man in a costume. Still, the uneasy feeling was not lost on the Roman, and he remained wary until his friend returned.

It didn't take Jed long to find the man he was looking for. Of course, he knew where the was without needing to search. Teddy always spent the beginning of every night with Sacagawea, in her hall. He was sure to be there. And, being the wise old President he was, would know what to do. An intruder in the museum was not something to take lightly, and even Jed knew better than to tamper with an unknown, outside person.

Sure enough, Teddy was where he always was. Sitting with Sacagawea near the window, watching the snow fall and laughing softly at things they said to each other. They seemed so relaxed and at ease, Jed felt it almost sorry to disrupt them. But there was trouble afoot, he could feel it. Jed beeped the horn to get their attention.

The two love birds jumped, their head snapping down to see the little car. Jed smiled and waved, stepping out of the car.

"Why, good evening, Jedediah. What a pleasant surprise." Teddy said.

Jed could tell it was a forced statement, but brushed it aside. The President would have plenty of time to whisper secrets with Sacagawea after the business with the stranger was done.

"Teddy, there's a situation downstairs." Jed explained, hoping to get the President to come with him as quickly as possible. He had a feeling leaving Octavius by himself with the stranger had been a bad idea….

Teddy frowned. "The cavemen again? Are they trying to open the presents again? Or did you get Octavius stuck in some mess you can't get him out of?"

Jed almost said yes to the last one, but caught himself. Octavius wasn't in trouble. Not now, anyways.

"Nah, Mr. President. There's an intruder downstairs."

At this, Teddy's frown deepened, and he exchanged a worried glance with Sacagawea. If there was an intruder in the museum, then they were all in grave danger.

"What is this stranger doing?" Teddy asked, unable to hide his concern. Then, his eyes widened, and a worried look appeared on his face. "Does he have Octavius."

"No." Jed said, shaking his head with impatience. "Ockie's watchin 'im. He ain't doin' much, jus' layin' there on the desk."

"Is Lawrence here?" Sacagawea asked, her mouth also in a frown. "Has he done anything?"

Jed once again shook his head. "We haven't all night."

"Right, then." Teddy said, rising to his feet. He had an air of calm about him, which soothed the two other exhibits. "Jedediah, myself and you shall go downstairs and see this intruder. Sacagawea, my dear, call Larry on his mobile device. See where he is and tell him the situation."

Sacagawea gave a quick nod, and rushed to the emergency wall phone in the next exhibit over. Teddy then picked up Jed, and quickly, but calmly, strolled out of the room.

As Sacagawea ran past his exhibit, Ahkmenrah raised a questioning eyebrow after her, before giving his shoulders a shrug. There were always strange things happening in the museum, most unimportant, so he decided to leaver her to whatever business she was going about. He hummed a festive tune Nicky had taught him as he made his way downstairs, intent on finding Larry and asking him a very important question.

What kind of cookies should he put on the Santa-God alter the night before the Christmas festival?

It was a very important question in the eyes of the Pharaoh, who knew how important it was to appease the gods. Especially ones with their own major, worldwide holiday. The last thing he wanted to do was get the museum cursed by some ill-tempered god. That would be bad.

Ahkmenrah was halfway down the stairs, when he stumbled across a discarded wrapper. He looked down at it, and noted the picture of some sort of black and white cookie. This struck him with an idea. The festival or "Christmas", was a celebration of goodness and light; yet, for many, there were festivities on the "Christmas Eve" festival. If "Christmas Eve" came before "Christmas", then the darkness of having to wait for "Christmas", represented by "Christmas Eve", could be the two black parts of the cookie, and the white part could represent "Christmas".

It was quite the logical explanation, and Ahkmenrah couldn't help but feel like a genius. If these cookies did not appease the Santa-God, then none would. He reached down and picked up the wrapper to show to Larry, but was startled by a surprised yelp from the floor. Ahkmenrah looked down to see a tiny Roman standing where the wrapper had lain, looking mildly startled himself. Ahkmenrah frowned.

"Octavius?" He asked, frowning. "What are you doing beneath a cookie wrapper?"

"Shh!" Octavius hissed, holding a finger against his tiny lips. He gestured for the Pharaoh to crouch down, and after a moment of hesitation, he did so.

"What is it, Octavius?" Ahkmenrah asked, concerned at how the Roman was sneaking around.

Octavius pointed at the sleeping stranger. "That man down there is not of the museum. We believe he is an intruder."

"An intruder?" Ahkmenrah asked, his gaze turning enraged as he looked down at the stranger. "In _my_ museum?"

"Hush!" Octavius hissed again, warningly. "You must not wake him. He could be a threat to our safety."

"He is definitely a threat." Ahkmenrah retorted, rising to his feet. He picked up the tiny Roman, and lifted him onto his shoulder, where he worriedly gazed at the stranger.

"Ahkmenrah, I fear your present idea irrational."

Ahkmenrah didn't listen. This was _his_ museum, thus, it was _his_ responsibility to protect the Tablet and his fellow exhibits from outsiders. He was not going to stand idly by while some strange man slept in Larry's favorite napping spot. And he was not going to give him the chance to discover the Tablet. He needed to act.

"Octavius, have you a weapon on you?" Ahkmenrah asked, his gaze still glued to the sleeping intruder.

"Umm…" Octavius did not wish to answer the Egyptian, not wanting to risk an accident. However, he knew that the Pharaoh knew he indeed had a weapon, so denial was futile. 'I have only my meager sword. It will be of little use against a giant."

Ahkmenrah grumbled, and paced over to the weapons display against a nearby wall. Before he reached it, he was distracted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ahkmenrah!" Teddy whispered as loudly as he dared. "Move away from there!"

Ahkmenrah did as he was told, not willing to mess with the President. Teddy slowly approached the sleeping figure, scratching his chin as he did so. Jed was perched on his shoulder, and he gave Octavius a wave. But the Roman ignored him, gazing instead at the sleeping man. For a moment all four exhibits were speechless, trying to figure out who the man could be.

Then there was a vibrating sound, and the man gave a tired groan, swatting at his side before falling out of the chair he was seated in.

Teddy gasped.

Ahkmenrah winced.

Octavius held his breath.

And Jed said, "Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

"Look there!" Octavius exclaimed, pointing to a folded up piece of paper that had fallen out of the stranger's pocket.

Teddy bent down and picked up the paper. Jed peered over his shoulder, and Ahkmenrah stood behind the President to read the paper as well. Octavius made the small leap between the Pharaoh and the President, landing safely beside the cowboy. Teddy slowly unfolded the paper, his eyes scanning the text.

"Coming for a visit…" Jed said, reading the first part.

"To see if you have been naughty or nice…" Octavius continued.

"Come and see him tonight…." Ahkmenrah went on.

"The one, the only, Santa Claus….?" Teddy finished, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Santa!?"

"Santa who?"

"The Santa-God!"

"Well, I'll be darned!" Jed exclaimed, unable to hide a childish squeal of excitement. "It's Santa Claus!"

"He is real…" Ahkmenrah choked, stumbling back a pace. "The Santa-God is real!"

Ahkmenrah threw himself to the floor, his arms outstretched in a bow of respect to the festive figure. Octavius looked with uncertainty at Teddy.

"Teddy?" He asked, unsure whether or not to trust this...Santa Claus.

"Yes, lad?"

"Who is….Santa Claus?"

"Ya don't know who Santa is?" Jed asked, pausing his excessive jumping around to stare at his Roman friend in shock. When he shook his head, Jed once again looked at him, aghast. "Everybody knows who Santa is."

"Apparently not." Octavius replied dryly, crossing his arms.

Jed shook his head, putting his hands on hips. "Lemme explain….Santa's this guy, who flies 'round every Christmas Eve, in a sleigh pulled by magic reindeer."

Octavius raised an eyebrow, frowning. "'Magic reindeer'? Jedediah, that is a little farfetched, do you not think so?"

"No no listen. Listen. He flies 'round an' goes through people's chimneys, givin' gifts 'ta people who've been good all year."

"People not like you, am I right, Jedediah?"

Jed glared. "Aw haha very funny. I forgot to laugh."

"I am merely joking, my friend." Octavius said, giving a small smile. "Surely the king of humor can sense a joke."

Jed grumbled, glaring at his friend. He then sighed, and let his gaze soften. "Yeah, sure. Anyways, people tell 'im what they want for Christmas, and he gives it ta them."

"Really?" Octavius asked, now interested. This could be his chance to figure out what the cowboy wanted. "Have you told him what you wish?"

"I have." Jed said, smiling.

"Oh. And, what was it?"

"A new Stetson." Jed replied simply.

Octavius had to hold back a shout of victory. Now he knew.

"Well, I hope he will give it to you, my friend. If not, I am sure someone will notice your need for new head attire.'

Jed smirked. "Why ya gotta talk all complicated, Ockie?"

Octavius shrugged, then gave another glance down at the Santa guy. "Still, it seems weird that he is here. You said he only comes on Christmas Eve, and that he travels down chimneys. I do not believe the museum has a chimney."

"Maybe he got lost?" Jed suggested.

"Lost? Perhaps. But why would he be here in the first place?"

"Maybe he wanted 'ta see if we've been good. Ya know, a little reconnaissance mission."

"You mean…" Ahkmenrah spoke softly, still in a bow. "He….sees, us?"

"Yup. Sees ya when yer sleepin', he knows when yer awake-"

"Jedediah, stop." Octavius said warningly, casting him a glare. "You are frightening him, and frankly, that frightens me."

Teddy frowned deeply, moving off to the side as he thought, gently placing the two miniatures onto the desk. None of this made sense. The strange man at the information desk, the pamphlet, Larry's absence….wait. Teddy thought back to a few moments ago, when something had buzzed in the stranger's pocket. Sacagawea was upstairs phoning for Larry….

"Teddy,"

Teddy turned towards the stairs, gesturing for the young woman to come to him. She nodded, and quickly made her way over.

"Larry did not-"

"Shh," Teddy whispered, cutting her off. "Quietly."

Sacagawea nodded, leaning close to his ear. "Larry did not answer his phone."

"I did not think he would." Teddy said simply. He gestured to the sleeping man. "Because he is right here."

"That is Larry?" Sacagawea asked, surprised that all the trouble that night had been stirred up by the man whose soul purpose as night guard was to prevent trouble.

"Yes. That is Lawrence."

"And...what are they doing acting so strangely around him?"

"They think he is Santa Claus." Teddy said, unable to hide the laughter in his eyes. "They have no clue."

Sacagawea gave a small laugh, clasping her hands behind her back. "Should we tell them?"

"Oh, no." Teddy said, now laughing softly. "When he wakes, it will be priceless."

Larry groaned tiredly as the artificial lights flooded through his eyelids. He felt the cold, hard, uncomfortable tile floor beneath him and, realizing the warmth of sleep would not return, he finally woke up, opening his eyes to a sight he had not been expecting.

Ahkmenrah was on the floor in front of him, apparently caught in a bow. Teddy and Sacagawea were off to the side, laughter filling their eyes and voices. Octavius was peering down at him from the desk, his eyes squinted as he recognized the "stranger". And Jed was seated patiently, cross legged on his knee.

"Whaa….?" Larry mumbled, confusion on his face.

Teddy and Sacagawea burst into laughter, both of them leaning against the wall for support. Larry gave them a questioning look, before looking down at his knee when he felt Jed stand.

"Hello, Santa!" He said excitedly, an excited glow in his eyes. "I can't believe you're actually here! Ockie! Look! He's really real!"

"I see…" Octavius said, his eyes still squinted. "Jedediah, I do not believe that is Santa."

"Sure it is!" Jed looked up at Larry, pointing at his Roman friend. "Go on. Tell 'im you're Santa."

"I'm-"

"The Santa-God speaks!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed from the floor. "Let us quiet so we shall hear his words!"

"Guys," Larry said, rising to his feet. "I'm not Santa. It's me, Larry."

It took the exhibits a moment to register, before Octavius burst into laughter, collapsing to the desk. Ahkmenrah stared up with a look of disbelief, before quickly rising from his bow, giving a sheepish smile. Jed looked up at Larry, his eyes showing the shattered dreams of a young boy.

"Lawrence," Teddy said, laughing as he slapped the night guard on the back. "You really had them! That was some fine, in character stuff, lad!"

"In character…?" Larry asked, frowning. He then smiled. "Ohhhh. You mean my costume. Yeah, sorry about that. You see, McPhee wanted me to fill in for the guy who usually does this, and I took a day shift right after last night's night shift, and then had tonight's shift…"

"All is fine, Larry." Octavius said, wiping a tear spawned of laughter from his eyes. "I must say, you were a very convincing Santa. I had a hard time believing for a while, but you eventually got me."

Ahkmenrah glared at Larry. "Larry, you must learn not to mock the gods so foolishly. Your impersonation of the Santa-God may anger him. And no one will receive gifts if he is angered."

Larry just shook his head, sighing. He was still tired, and he yawned. "Alright, guys. I'm gonna go change, then catch a few more z's. Teddy, you're in charge."

Jed sighed deeply, sitting with a disgruntled look on top of the wooden bench in his hall. He was looking over his childhood, living the life of a poor boy on a farm, with very little around the holidays. Santa had been the one thing he'd been able to believe as a child, what with his father always away and his mother only making enough to feed the family. When he had seen Santa, he could not help but be excited. The little boy child in him had been set free, but was now back in his prison of adulthood.

"Hello, Jedediah."

Jed looked up as Octavius made his way over to him, sitting down beside him to look out over their exhibits.

"Are you still upset?" Octavius asked.

"A little.' Jed replied, rubbing his arm in an attempt to comfort himself. "I was so sure there, Ockie. Thought for a moment it was true."

"Perhaps Santa is just a myth," Octavius said, looking at his friend. "Yet, myths are a fun way of celebrating other things."

"Yeah." Jed replied halfheartedly. He then sighed. "Guess I won't be gettin' that new Stetson."

Octavius wanted to say otherwise, but could not ruin the surprise.

"Perhaps one day you will." He said simply, smiling to himself. "Now. Let us take a drive. That will cheer you up."


	9. Snowmen and Snowromans: Day 4

Nicky was far too excited to sit still as he waited for his Egyptian guardian for the evening to put on his coat. It was already close to midnight, and he was already tired of waiting. The longer they waited, the colder it would get.

"Come _on_ Ahk!" Nicky whined, growing more impatient as time went on. "You're taking _forever_."

"Be patient." Ahkmenrah scolded, pulling the golden colored beanie hat over his neatly cropped black hair. "The snow will not be going anywhere."

Nicky grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms. "Come on you're slower than the undead!"

Ahkmenrah smirked. "But I am undead."

Nicky kicked a rubber boot out at him. Ahk chuckled and grabbed up the plastic bag that held the various clothing items and carrots.

"I am ready now." He proclaimed, standing in front of the maintenance door leading to the back are of the museum's outside property.

"Took you long enough," Nicky mumbled.

They slipped through the door, coming out outside. It was lightly snowing, and already the ground was covered in soft, powdery snow, that puffed up into little clouds as they walked. Nicky chose a spot in the center of the area and crouched down as he began to pat the snow into a sort of circular base. Ahkmenrah joined in a moment later.

"Have you ever built a snowman before?" Nicky asked, glancing at the Pharaoh.

Ahk shook his head. "It never snowed in Egypt. It was much too hot. And I never traveled to where it snowed."

Nicky thought for a moment, thinking of a job to give the Egyptian. "Start collecting some snow with your hands. Pat it together until you make a large sphere. Then, roll it along the ground for good measure."

Ahk did as he was told, meticulously patting each flake into his now growing sphere.

"So why do people create these 'snow-men'?" He asked.

"For fun." Nicky explained, rolling a medium sized sphere. "It's kind of like a game. You make the snowmen, then dress them up as people."

"Like snowy statues." Ahk suggested.

Nicky paused to think, then nodded. "Yeah, sort of."

They were silent for a moment, both finishing up their sphere. When that was done, Nicky helped Ahk roll the larger of the two on top of the base. Once it was secure, they hoisted the second sphere up and secured it with extra snow. Together they rolled up the last, smaller sphere, and set it on the top.

"Now what?" Ahk asked, taking a step back.

"Now?" Nicky repeated. "We dress it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jed peaked out from the crack between the door and the door frame, carefully angling his eyes towards the two full sized people a good distance away. He stepped outside slowly and glanced down at the bundle he held in his arms. He smiled to himself, a mischievous look on his face. He pulled his coat tighter around him and went out into the snow.

It was an ingenious plan, one that was sure to get him the results he sought. When he was in an open spot, he quickly built up a small snowman of his size and put on the clothes articles he had taken outside with him. He smiled a mischievous grin and slipped a helmet of iron onto the head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not bad." Ahk said, clasping his hands behind his back. "I like the basic form of it. Like a human, but fatter."

Nicky laughed. "Aw Ahk, don't be mean to it! It's just had too many Christmas cookies."

Ahk laughed too, then paused to think. "Hmm…" He hummed. "Christmas cookies...I wonder…"

"You wonder what?" Nicky asked, looking at his Egyptian companion curiously.

"Do these men of snow have a purpose?" Ahk asked.

Nicky frowned. "Just for fun, really."

"Oh." Ahk replied. "So, they have nothing to do with the Santa god?"

"Oh, no." Nicky answered with a laugh. He then smirked, and his eyes narrowed. "Actually….they do."

Ahk froze, gazing at Nicky with a curious, slightly frightened look. "They do?"

"Yes." Nicky said, his tone turning dark and mysterious. "When no one is looking, the Santa god makes them come to life." While he spoke, his hand slowly went behind his back and grabbed a fistful of snow. "They look for unsuspecting people to walk by, and when their poor victims aren't looking, they- hit them with snow balls!"

Nicky suddenly threw the snow at the Egyptian's face. Ahk gave a rather undignified squeal and cupped his hands to his face.

"Oh no the Santa god is going to get me!" He screamed, collapsing sideways onto the snow.

Nicky laughed, and grabbed up more snowballs, chucking them at the Pharaoh.

"No! Stop!" Ahk whined, covering his head and face with his arms. "Stop it!"

"Aw come on!" Nicky groaned, rolling his eyes. "I'm just kidding."

"I know." Ahk said, beaming. "I just wanted you to stop throwing snow at me so I could do- this!"

Without warning, Ahk reached out and pushed Nicky's head into the snow. Nicky gave a gleeful yell, and wrestled his way free, which was rather easy since the Egyptian's grasp was purposefully weak. Nicky pushed Ahk down, laughing as he was engulfed by the deep snow.

They continued on for a while until both were soaked and shivering.

"Th-Th-That was fun…" Ahk said through shivers, grinning widely although he was cold. "B-But I am f-f-freezing!"

"I-I-I am t-t-too." Nicky agreed, also shaking. "L-Let's g-g-get some h-hot choc-chocolate…"

Ahk nodded his agreement, and together the two walked back inside, the snowman behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavius frowned deeply as he surveyed the empty armor stand in the corner of his bedroom. He was sure he had left the pieces to his set there when he left to his annual senatorial meeting. While he wondered where his armor had gotten to, he took off his rather cumbersome white toga he had been forced to wear, happy to replace it for a plain white military tunic. Now then. To find his armor.

He looked around his room for clues, and discovered that his door handle was loose. He frowned, and looked closer around his door area. He noticed dust boot prints on his rug, and his frowned deepened.

Jedediah's boot prints.

He sighed, and left his room, making his way through the secret tunnel and into the Western diorama. His eyes scanned the area for any sign of the cowboy, and he spotted him casually brushing his horse. He walked over to him, and stopped, arms crossed.

"Jedediah, where is my armor?" Octavius asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

Jed bit back a laugh, and barely hid a smirk. He did not look up as he spoke. "What armor?"

"Were. Did. You. Put. It." Octavius asked again, glaring at his Western friend.

Jed did not answer.

Just then, a rather perturbed looking Larry entered the room, carrying a handful of metal articles. Wet, cold looking metal articles. It was then Octavius realized what had happened.

"JED!"

Luckily his armor did not rust, and Jed was never allowed near it again.


End file.
